Heridas en el Corazón
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. Él sólo puso una condición para casarse con ella: nada de hijos. Ella se negaba a ser su amante, así que Edward la convirtió en su esposa… Durante un año, fueron increíblemente felices, hacían el amor al despertarse y también antes de dormirse. Pero Bella tenía un secreto... Se había quedado embarazada, en contra de lo que habían acordado al casarse...
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 1**

La falda de Bella se levantó con el aire que provocaron las hélices del helicóptero al despegar con sus invitados. Su marido… había necesitado tres meses para utilizar ese término incluso en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, rió divertido mientras observaba sus desesperados esfuerzos para bajar la tela y cubrirse los muslos.

Lo miró con ojos centelleantes, evitando una exposición prolongada a esos ojos burlones, en los que también brillaba un destello de insolente desafío sexual que hizo que la mano le temblara levemente al intentar ordenar su revuelto cabello pelirrojo, una tarea nunca fácil.

Él no intentó peinar su pelo oscuro revuelto, pero de todos modos estaba magnífico.

Con su bronceada tonalidad mediterránea, con sus facciones de ángel caído y su cuerpo fibroso y musculoso de un metro noventa, Edward Cullen nunca podía estar feo aunque lo intentara.

Cada vez que lo miraba, Bella sentía una corriente hormonal que hacía que los músculos de su pelvis se contrajeran.

Así como no mencionar el amor no se había incluido en sus votos matrimoniales, Edward había dejado bien claro el tema cuando se declaró.

¡Se había declarado!

¿Podía haber algo más extraño que eso?

Enarcó una ceja negra y la miró, esbozando una media sonrisa provocadora.

—¿Qué significa esa enigmática y leve sonrisa, _cara mia?_

Tembló cuando trazó la curva de su boca con la yema de un dedo largo y le alzó el rostro como una flor en busca del sol. Ella apoyó la mejilla acalorada en el hueco de la mano mientras miraba los labios gruesos y sensuales.

—A veces tengo que pellizcarme. Todo parece tan surrealista.

Él frunció las cejas oscuras sobre la nariz aguileña.

—¿Y marcar una piel tan perfecta e inmaculada? —bajó el dedo con movimiento sensual por la piel pálida del cuello hasta que lo dejó reposando sobre la base.

Bella tragó saliva al tiempo que experimentaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y el pulso se le aceleraba.

—No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me miras así, Edward, y aún tenemos una invitada —protestó. La sonrisa traviesa de él le provocó un vuelco del corazón.

—¿Irina? —mencionó a la prima lejana con un elocuente encogimiento de hombros—. Ni siquiera sé por qué la invitaste. Iba a ser un fin de semana para ponernos al día con Rosalie y Emmett.

El suave reproche hizo que ella abriera sus ojos verdes con incredulidad.

—¿Qué yo la invité? —no sólo había sido Edward quien le enviara la invitación a la preciosa rubia, ¡sino que incluso había olvidado mencionárselo a ella!

De modo que cuando la mujer había aparecido impecable con un equipaje más apropiado para unas vacaciones de dos meses en un crucero de lujo que un fin de semana informal en la campiña, Bella había tenido que improvisar y fingir que estaba al corriente de todo.

Edward tampoco había ayudado a mejorar la situación al salir de la piscina y preguntarle sin atisbo de calidez o bienvenida:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Irina?

De hecho, lo había dicho en italiano, pero el dominio de Bella del idioma había progresado hasta el punto de que incluso ya podía entender la esencia de una conversación bastante rápida.

—Sé que sois amigas, pero a veces me gustaría disponer de mi esposa para mí.

¿Ser amigas?

Experimentó una punzada de culpa. Tenía que pensar en la prima de Edward como en una amiga; la mujer se había esforzado en hacer que se sintiera como en casa desde el primer día de su llegada.

De no haber sido por las delicadas sugerencias de Irina, habría cometido unas cuantas meteduras de pata bochornosas… de hecho, las había cometido, pero eso se debía a que no siempre aceptaba el buen consejo de la mujer.

Había sido Irina quien le había proporcionado la identidad de la deslumbrante mujer joven que se había pegado a Edward mientras recorrían la pista de baile cuando las demás personas a las que había hecho la misma pregunta habían cambiado de tema o habían dicho que no la conocían.

—En realidad, es más una amistad que una relación —había comentado sin darle importancia.

No lo pareció al ver cómo ella le bajaba la cara para darle un beso apasionado.

Irina le había aconsejado que no sacara el tema.

—De verdad, no debes preocuparte, Bella, porque sé que jamás te faltará al respeto siéndote infiel.

Irina fue la única en no quedarse muda cuando había mencionado a Tanya, la primera esposa de Edward y madre de su hijo.

—La adoraba —le había confiado al entrar en una habitación y ver a Bella mirando un retrato enmarcado de un recién nacido Alberto en brazos de su madre, que irradiaba la expresión serena de una feliz Madonna.

No era algo nuevo, pero había logrado que el ánimo de ella se fuera a pique.

Si había considerado amiga a alguien en Italia, esa persona tenía que ser Irina. Pero, de algún modo, jamás se sentía totalmente relajada en compañía de la sofisticada italiana.

Pensó que quizá se debía al incidente que había ocurrido nada más llegar a la Toscana, cuando aún se había sentido completamente perdida e insegura.

En realidad era normal que una persona asumiera que Irina era la esposa de Edward… aunque en su momento se había mostrado menos agradable con la confusión. La elegante italiana era la clase de mujer que se esperaba encontrar casada con un multimillonario italiano increíblemente atractivo.

«Pero me eligió a mí», se recordó, adelantando el mentón en una actitud de desafío.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. Irina está sola —se mordió el labio inferior—. Creo que la hemos descuidado un poco este fin de semana —reflexionó con culpabilidad.

En cuanto Rosalie y Emmett habían llegado, los dos hombres cambiaron los trajes por vaqueros y camisetas y se dirigieron hacia las colinas a caballo, mientras la muy embarazada Rosalie había sido incapaz, comprensiblemente, de hablar de algo que no fuera el embarazo y los bebés.

—Irina no es una mujer que se sienta cómoda en compañía de otras mujeres —musitó Bella, pensando en que la hermosa italiana se animaba cuando un hombre entraba en una habitación—. Y, desde luego, no le gusta la conversación sobre bebés —añadió, recordando la expresión perdida y los bostezos de la otra mujer.

La llevó un poco a un lado al incorporarse al sendero que llevaba hasta la casa a través de los árboles.

—Pero, ¿tú te sentiste cómoda? —la miró con expresión velada—. Me refiero con la conversación sobre bebés.

Su tono casual no engañó a Bella y supo que quería saber si estar al lado de la embarazada y feliz Rosalie era un recordatorio doloroso de su infertilidad. ¿Hacía que lamentara el hijo que jamás podría llevar en su interior del hombre al que amaba?

Si quisiera ser sincera al respecto, algo que jamás era ni siquiera consigo misma, debería responder que sí a la pregunta de Edward. O lo habría sido, pero con un poco de suerte, las cosas habían cambiado. Bajó las pestañas como un escudo, porque sabía que él vería la esperanza que sentía que ardía en sus ojos.

Y no era el momento adecuado.

Cuando le contara la noticia, no quería ninguna interrupción, y la prima Irina tenía el instinto de entrar en una habitación en el momento equivocado.

—Por supuesto.

Edward le alzó el rostro hacia el suyo.

Se movió incómoda bajo su escrutinio, pero no bajó los ojos. Pasado un momento, él asintió, al parecer satisfecho con lo que había visto.

—Pobre Irina —comentó al bajar la mano—. No creo que pudiera asimilar el hecho de que el personal tenía el fin de semana libre y quienes cocinabais erais Emmett y tú. Creo que pensaba que era una tarea impropia para ti.

En alguna ocasión Bella habría podido pensar lo mismo cuando las únicas cosas que había sabido acerca del multimillonario Edward Cullen, miembro de la alta sociedad y financiero implacable, eran los titulares que mencionaban su nombre. Pero era mucho más.

Edward era un hombre complejo, con diversas facetas. Un hombre al que se podría dedicar una vida entera para tratar de comprender, y que en el proceso podía volver loco de frustración a cualquiera que lo intentara.

—No me interesa hablar de Irina —comentó él, irradiando arrogancia masculina mientras descartaba a su prima y centraba la atención en su esposa—. Y en este momento preferiría tenerte debajo de mí —comentó, posando las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Bella no se resistió cuando la acercó a él; sintió un calor líquido en su vientre y las rodillas le cedieron.

—Irina… —titubeó en un último intento de aferrarse a la cordura y el sentido común.

Edward sonrió, y quizá se hubiera enfadado con él de no sentir los temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo como una fiebre. Podía perdonarlo por convertirla en una esclava del deseo carente de discernimiento porque, asombrosamente, ella le hacía lo mismo a él… a pesar de su pelo rojo, sus pecas y todo lo demás.

Sin dejar de mirarla, bajó una mano y con los nudillos le rozó el contorno de un pecho pequeño y firme antes de rodeárselo con los dedos y dejar que el calor le llenara la palma de la mano.

El deseo encendido estalló de forma instantánea. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entornó los párpados y respiró hondo antes de soltar el aire en un suspiro prolongado y entrecortado.

Edward le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura para sostenerla cuando le fallaron las rodillas; posó la boca en la columna suave que era su garganta.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te deseo?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder a esa pregunta ronca, él le tomó la mano y la presionó contra su entrepierna, donde la erección estaba dolorosamente contenida por los vaqueros.

—Todo esto.

Las entrañas de Bella se disolvieron en un deseo primigenio y el calor líquido se extendió hasta cada célula hambrienta, el placer bordeando lo doloroso.

—Edward, no deberíamos… —susurró, mientras pensaba: «Si no lo hacemos, me moriré. Me marchitaré por la frustración».

Él le mordisqueó con suavidad el labio inferior y pasó la lengua por el perfil suave, pleno, trémulo y húmedo.

—Deberíamos —contradijo él al tiempo que le tomaba la boca. La lengua de ella se deslizó sinuosamente por la suya y de la garganta de Edward salió un gemido ronco.

—¿Sabes lo agradable que eres? —le preguntó, coronándole el trasero con la mano para pegarla con fuerza contra él—. No podría pasar un día sin oler tu piel, ver tu cara, tocarte…

Ella lo miró directamente al calor hipnotizador de sus ojos. Anhelaba decirle que lo amaba, pero bloqueó las palabras prohibidas y murmuró:

—Muéstrame todo lo que me deseas, Edward.

Vio las llamas en sus ojos y se puso de puntillas para acoplar la boca contra la suya. Él la besó como si pensara que así podría arrancarle la vida.

Sin separar los labios, se dejaron caer sobre la fresca hierba.

El silencio atravesado por jadeos suaves y roncos fue testigo del modo febril en que se desprendieron mutuamente de la ropa.

Edward cubrió un pezón duro con la boca, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda esbelta a medida que unos dardos profundos de placer la penetraban hasta el mismo centro. La fue besando mientras bajaba por su estómago y con los dedos le exploraba los rizos delicados de la cumbre de los muslos antes de entrar más profundamente en ella.

Sintiendo como si se estuviera ahogando en un placer erótico, Bella le acarició la espalda sudorosa.

—¡Ahora, por favor! —imploró—. Oh, Dios mío, Edward, ¿por qué eres tan condenadamente bueno en esto? —gimió mientras él respondía a su súplica.

—¡Mírame! —ordenó mientras se zambullía en su calor—. Quiero verte la cara.

Sus ojos estaban unidos con tanta intensidad como sus cuerpos mientras se movían juntos, los dos en silencio salvo por la respiración agitada, hasta que un grito bajo, casi animal, abandonó los labios de Bella al tiempo que la golpeaba la primera oleada del orgasmo.

Y casi al mismo tiempo lo sintió palpitar dentro de ella.

Tendido sobre la hierba, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, Edward la observaba mientras se vestía.

Equilibrada sobre una pierna, Bella se afanó torpemente con el cierre del sujetador.

Respondió a la oleada de ternura que rompió sobre él con el mantra habitual: «Es sólo lujuria, algo puramente sexual», al tiempo que se preguntaba cuánta verdad había en ello.

—Podrías ayudarme.

—Mi pericia radica en quitar ropa. Además, la verdad es que no necesitas esa cosa, a pesar de lo bonita que es —concedió—. Te prefiero libre y sin trabas, en particular cuando llevas una blusa de seda.

—Quieres decir que tengo el pecho plano —espetó ella, fingiendo indignación mientras le quitaba la blusa de los dedos. De hecho, el matrimonio con Bella la había curado de cualquier inseguridad que tenía sobre su cuerpo; él lo disfrutaba y le había enseñado a hacer lo mismo.

Él rió.

—¡En absoluto, _cara!_ Encajas en mis manos perfectamente —le recordó, extendiendo una para flexionar los dedos con movimientos sugerentes con el fin de demostrárselo. La vio girar la cabeza—. Te ruborizas.

Bella agitó el cabello rojo y se volvió, cerrándose la blusa.

—Sólo te gusta atormentarme —lo acusó con tono de reproche.

Él se incorporó con movimiento fluido y con una mano le apartó el cabello de la cara antes de plantar un beso cálido en los labios entreabiertos.

—Me parece justo, _cara_ —musitó—, tal como tú me atormentas a mí —era verdad, aunque la urgencia de su deseo había menguado, a pesar de que jamás permanecía muy lejos cuando la miraba o incluso pensaba en ella. Jamás había conocido algo semejante—. ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó, estudiando su rostro con inquietante intensidad.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—Pensaba… —se distrajo al verlo abrocharse el cinturón y comenzar a abotonarse la camisa sobre el estómago liso y duro—. Es todo esto…

Con el brazo esbelto abarcó el paisaje de la Toscana, las colinas moteadas de olivos y el _palazzo_ restaurado, que, con la excepción de unos años en los que el padre de Edward lo había perdido en una partida de póquer, había estado en su familia desde el siglo XV.

Un año atrás la vida había sido mucho más sencilla. Era una enfermera que se tomaba con filosofía el hecho de que jamás podría adquirir una propiedad en Londres.

Y en ese momento era la señora de esa vasta propiedad y de otras lujosas casas diseminadas por Europa, incluida una de estilo georgiano en Londres, completa con la obligatoria piscina cubierta y gimnasio privado, y esposa de un hombre poderoso y enigmático que ganaba los millones para mantenerlas.

—Está tan lejos de mi antigua vida.

Había habido tantos cambios en el último año, que a veces le costaba reconocerse en un espejo, y no hablaba sólo de la ropa de marca.

Eran cambios mucho más profundos.

Pero no le había quedado más alternativa que adaptarse.

Lo que antes le hubiera causado pánico, ya formaba parte de su vida cotidiana, como ir de visita oficial a un orfanato, asistir a fiestas o ser anfitriona de ellas, con invitados tan diversos como políticos, actores famosos y miembros de la realeza.

Y además se había convertido en madrastra.

Frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en su hijastro, a quien adoraba.

Ése podría haber sido el mayor desafío de todos si Alberto hubiera exhibido el más remoto resentimiento hacia ella, su nueva madrastra, o si Edward no hubiera dejado bien claro en la única ocasión en que se había encontrado entre una discusión entre padre e hijo, que cuando se trataba de éste, era él quien tomaba las decisiones.

Había olvidado por qué había surgido el nimio desacuerdo, pero no las palabras que él había empleado para referirse al incidente una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—Hace tiempo que estamos solos Alberto y yo… lo que tenemos funciona.

—Sé que eres un buen padre —la admiración que le inspiraba era sincera—. Yo sólo…

—No toleraré que socaves mi autoridad con mi hijo, Bella.

—Yo no intentaba…

Descartó su protesta con un gesto impaciente de la mano, al parecer ajeno al insulto que le había dirigido.

—Los niños necesitan seguridad.

—Quieres decir que los niños siempre están y las esposas son temporales.

La mirada acerada de él reflejó irritación.

—Si deseas exponerlo de esa manera —dijo con frialdad.

Ocultó su dolor detrás de la réplica:

—Lo has hecho tú —el encogimiento de hombros indiferente de él hizo que su resentimiento pasara a lo impropio, algo que supo en cuanto abrió la boca—: Imagino que a la madre de Alberto no le dijiste que no era para siempre cuando le propusiste matrimonio, ¿verdad?

La expresión de él se enfrió aún más, haciéndolo parecer distante.

—Mi matrimonio con Tanya no es relevante. No me casé contigo para darle una madre a Alberto.

—A veces me pregunto por qué lo hiciste —espetó de forma infantil.

La aferró por los hombros y la pegó contra su cuerpo fibroso y largo, haciendo que las rodillas le cedieran mientras le daba la respuesta.

—Me casé contigo porque no quisiste ser mi amante, porque no era capaz de pensar con claridad sin ti en mi cama y porque no te voy a compartir con ningún otro hombre.

Ninguna mención de amor, pero la besó y ella se dijo que no le importaba. Tres segundos más tarde, dejó de pensar.

Suspiró. Siempre era así cuando Edward la tocaba: sus principios y orgullo se evaporaban. Razón por la que había terminado casada con un hombre que jamás había fingido amarla.

—¡Pero apenas me conoces! —protestó—. Requiere tiempo enamorarse, Edward, y… —calló y palideció al sentir el impacto de la verdad.

El tiempo no tenía nada que ver con enamorarse. Y para algunas personas, ni siquiera importaba… en su caso, había tardado aproximadamente un segundo.

Alzó los ojos aturdidos hacia ese rostro hermoso y pensó: «Realmente te amo». Suspiró y una sonrisa de júbilo maravillado se extendió por su cara.

Vio que también Edward sonreía, pero la suya era una mueca cínica bajo unos ojos inusualmente fríos.

—Yo no busco amor.

La sonrisa de ella permaneció paralizada, pero la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos mientras él se explayaba.

—Siempre que exista, claro…

—Doy por hecho que tú no lo crees.

Él enarcó una ceja con expresión sarcástica.

—¿Fuera de los cuentos de hadas? ¿Sabes cuántos matrimonios duran más que unos pocos años?

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo calculas que durará nuestro… hipotético matrimonio?

—No se puede fijar un tiempo específico cuando existen tantas variables desconocidas.

¡Y decían que el romance estaba muerto!

—Entonces, cuando prometes en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿lo que en realidad quieres decir es hasta que la pasión se desvanezca o aparezca algo mejor?

—¿Crees que es más valeroso y noble permanecer en un matrimonio por un sentido de la obligación? —movió la cabeza—. Eso no es nobleza. En el mejor de los casos, es un hábito; en el peor, pereza y miedo. Yo estoy siendo realista. ¿Preferirías que sacara a relucir los tópicos de que estamos destinados a seguir juntos toda la eternidad?

—Eso sucede. Mis padres llevaban casados treinta y cinco años cuando murieron.

—¿Un accidente?

—El autobús en el que viajaban invadió el carril contrario de la carretera y chocó contra un camión. Murieron diez personas, entre ellas, mis padres.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Dieciocho, estudiaba mi primer año de enfermería.

—Lo siento, y me alegro de que tus padres tuvieran un matrimonio feliz, pero no puedo ver el futuro. Desconozco lo que sentiré dentro de cinco o diez años, pero sé lo que siento ahora —la miró y continuó con voz ronca—: Y ahora te deseo.

Eso había sido hacía un año y todavía la deseaba, y la incluía en todos los planes futuros de los que hablaba.

«¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no sea así?»

El miedo le atenazó las entrañas y dando un pequeño grito, se volvió y enterró la cara en el pecho de Edward.

—Soy feliz —declaró con desafío.

Sobresaltado por la acción súbita, alzó la mano y le acarició un mechón de fuego, estirándolo y dejando que recuperara la forma.

—¿Feliz?

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella sintió el calor de su duro cuerpo masculino penetrar en ella al tiempo que la abrazaba.

—Sí, soy feliz.

Todo el mundo tenía una receta diferente para la felicidad, pero sabía que la suya se basaba en un ingrediente vital: Edward.

Quizá las cosas no fueran perfectas, pero la alternativa era estar sin él. Algo que no podía contemplar; razón por la que le había dado el sí cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Edward le enmarcó la cara con las manos y la estudió.

En la mente de él se superpuso una imagen del rostro de Bella cuando le dijo que no podía casarse con él porque no podía tener hijos.

«_Dio mió_, soy tan sensible como una piedra», pensó él.

Se preguntó cómo esperaba que se sintiera si le había hecho pasar todo el fin de semana con una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo que no paraba de hablar de bebés. Claro que le importaba más que lo que mostraba.

Ella había sido sincera al respecto desde el principio.

Mientras que él no había sido tan franco.

Había visto la gratitud brillar en sus ojos cuando le prometió que le daba igual su incapacidad de concebir; había sido evidente que ella no había creído ni una sola palabra, pero Edward no había tratado de disuadirla del manifiesto concepto de nobleza con que lo había rodeado.

En contra de lo que ella creía, no había ningún sacrificio por parte de él; cuando Bella le había contado esa tragedia, ¡su reacción había sido de alivio!

Porque ya nunca debería mantener esa conversación incómoda… ésa en la que tendría que exponer sus pasados errores.

—¿Feliz? ¿O sea que ésa es una lágrima de alegría? —bromeó mientras con el dedo pulgar le secaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Bella no respondió. Alzó la cara y le preguntó:

—¿Tú eres feliz, Edward?

—¿Qué es ser feliz?

Vio el vestigio de irritación en su cara y pensó: «Si lo fueras, no tendrías que preguntarlo».

—Sería más feliz —añadió, tomándole la mano—, si Irina decide irse a su casa esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 2**

Su deseo no le fue concedido. Al regresar a la casa, Irina, enfundada en un traje de baño con lentejuelas y evidentemente diseñado más para exhibir su cuerpo perfecto junto a una piscina que para nadar, le preguntó a Edward si podía buscarle un sitio en el helicóptero al día siguiente.

—Creía que te esperaban asuntos de los que ocuparte.

—No, soy toda tuya —respondió la mujer mayor, al parecer ajena a la evidente indirecta—. Y el personal ha vuelto, de modo que no tendrás que desaparecer en la cocina. Los dos sois tan excéntricos —murmuró, moviendo la cabeza antes de suplicarle con sonrisa sensual que le aplicara un poco de protección solar en la espalda.

Bella se puso rígida e instintivamente cerró los dedos con fuerza al imaginar las manos de Edward en la piel suave y cálida de la otra mujer.

—No creo que corras peligro de quemarte, Irina. Apenas hace treinta grados.

Con una rápida sonrisa dirigida a la otra mujer, Bella lo siguió al interior.

—No debes ser tan grosero con Irina —murmuró.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Deseas que aplique crema a otras mujeres? No lo creo. Vi tu expresión. Si lo hubiera intentado, la habrías tirado a la piscina —no sonó molesto con el descubrimiento.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No, te habría tirado a ti, pero se trata de Irina… para ella no significan nada esos coqueteos —«sé tolerante», se dijo. «Sé tolerante»—. Es así con todos los hombres.

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Quieres decir que se insinúa con todos los hombres.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Se llevó una mano al estómago, sintiendo unas súbitas náuseas.

—Ella nunca… ¿lo ha hecho contigo?

—Un caballero no habla de esas cosas.

—De modo que te permite desahogarte…

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No es mi tipo, _cara_ —prometió, acariciándole una mejilla—. Y no necesitas preocuparte por sus sentimientos. Posee la piel de un rinoceronte. Salvo que la pongamos de patitas en la calle, la tendremos aquí hasta mañana. Supongo que no nos queda más opción que sonreír y tolerarlo.

Durante la cena, Edward mostró poca inclinación a seguir su propio consejo, de modo que recayó en ella ser cortés.

A los postres, y después de soportar una aburrida y extensa descripción de la gente famosa con la que había tratado en una reciente gala benéfica, Irina dijo:

—Espero que puedas prestarme a tu marido sólo unos minutos. Es para hablar de unos aburridos temas financieros… —miró a Edward con curiosidad—. Siempre y cuando no sea demasiada molestia…

Por un momento Bella pensó que Edward iba a decir que sí, que sería una gran molestia, pero se puso de pie con una actitud de educada resignación.

—¿Es urgente?

—Bueno, probablemente tú no lo considerarías urgente, pero a mí me ha estado preocupando.

—¿Quieres venir a mi despacho? —miró a Bella.

—Yo esperaré aquí.

Irina se alisó la falda impecable y palmeó la mano de Bella.

—No te preocupes, sólo lo entretendré un minuto.

Ese minuto se extendió a una hora mientras seguía sola en la mesa del comedor bebiendo café. Cuando apareció la doncella, rechazó otra taza y con una sonrisa le indicó que podía recoger todo.

Transcurridos otros cinco minutos, decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama. Al pasar ante la puerta del despacho de Edward, oyó unas risas que no parecían ser provocadas por temas financieros antes de anunciarles su intención de retirarse.

—¡Subiré en un momento! —repuso él.

Resultó que su cálculo del tiempo fue tan impreciso como el de Irina. De hecho, era medianoche cuando se reunió con ella en el dormitorio.

Al oír sus pisadas en el pasillo, Bella se metió en la cama y recogió una revista de la mesilla.

—¿Qué quería?

Consciente de que era una de esas situaciones en las que podría resultar demasiado fácil sonar como una esposa celosa, tuvo cuidado de que nada en sus gestos o actitud sugiriera que consideraría importante la respuesta de Edward.

A pesar de que había dedicado la última hora a ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, comprobando constantemente las manecillas del reloj. No es que estuviera celosa de Irina, y tenía la convicción de que él no consideraba a la mujer mayor de esa manera, pero poseían una historia de la que ella no formaba parte, recuerdos que no compartía.

Irina había sido amiga íntima de la madre de Anthony, Tanya. ¿Quizá la conversación en el despacho había girado en torno a ésta?

Así como cada fragmento de información que había podido obtener de Irina había confirmado su sospecha de que Tanya había sido el amor de la vida de Edward, una veta de masoquismo que hasta ese momento desconocía que tenía hizo que anhelara detalles, a pesar de que cada prueba de lo especial que había sido el amor que se habían profesado sólo sirviera para torturarla.

Edward gruñó.

—Cosas sobre unas acciones, en absoluto urgentes.

No podía decirse lo mismo sobre su deseo de unirse a su esposa en la cama. La luz de la mesilla resaltaba el dorado del cabello y hacía que el camisón pareciera casi transparente. Su cuerpo se endureció al mirarla; esas curvas finas y esbeltas jamás fracasaban en excitarlo.

—Al fin —dijo, acercándose a la cama mientras ella permanecía sentada con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas— te tengo toda para mí.

—Este fin de semana fue idea tuya —le recordó.

—Fue una mala idea —se desabotonó la camisa y se sentó a su lado. Quiso quitar la revista de en medio, pero Bella, viendo la portada, intentó arrebatársela—. ¿Qué estás leyendo que no quieres que vea?

—Nada, nada, dámela, Edward.

La ansiedad en su voz provocó que él frunciera el ceño. Se echó para atrás con la revista en la mano y le dio la vuelta. La sonrisa burlona se desvaneció. Era una revista médica.

Ella suspiró.

—Oh, de acuerdo. No quería contártelo de esta manera, pero el médico me sugirió que leyera este artículo…

—¿Artículo? —bajó la vista. La portada anunciaba las últimas investigaciones en un medicamento nuevo para el cáncer de mama.

Sintió como si alguien le arrancara las entrañas y le estrujara el corazón con una mano helada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, diciéndose que sus sentimientos no importaban. Eso tenía que ver con Bella y él debía mantenerse fuerte y positivo para ella.

Ella giró la cabeza.

—Nada. No sucede nada.

Le tomó el mentón con la mano y le alzó el rostro hacia él al tiempo que se acercaba.

—Eres una mentirosa horrible —rezó para que no fuera verdad—. Escucha, sea lo que fuere, podemos enfrentarlo juntos… Nunca hay que perder la esperanza… siempre están aportando curas nuevas para… —calló y respiró hondo. Se repitió que debía mantenerse positivo—. El cáncer sólo es una palabra.

Ella soltó una exclamación y de repente lo entendió.

—No… no, no es nada de eso. Te lo prometo, Edward, no estoy enferma.

—¿No?

Al asentir con vehemencia, él soltó un suspiro de alivio y encorvó los hombros a medida que lo recorría el alivio más intenso que había experimentado en la vida.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella le tomó ambas manos e incorporándose sobre las rodillas, frotó su nariz contra la de él.

—Totalmente.

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con ardor en los labios suaves y entreabiertos.

—Como vuelvas a hacerme eso —prometió al soltarla—, te estrangularé —el deseo penetró en sus ojos al posarlos sobre la pálida garganta—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella asintió despreocupada.

—Lo entiendo.

—Una vez aclarado que no te me estás muriendo… ¿qué haces leyendo esa revista?

Lo miró, y en sus ojos verdes centelleó un entusiasmo contenido.

—Léelo tú —abrió el ejemplar y clavó el dedo en el texto que quería que leyera antes de entregárselo.

No tardó mucho en acabar con el artículo relevante. Luego cerró la revista y la dejó sobre la cama. El artículo trataba sobre el porcentaje de éxito de un nuevo tratamiento para la fertilidad que, así sugería, ofrecería esperanza a las mujeres que antes no la habían tenido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella entusiasmada—. ¿Qué piensas? Buscan a mujeres cualificadas para la siguiente prueba clínica. Sé que no hay garantías, pero…

Él la cortó.

—¿Esto es lo que tanto te ha preocupado? —movió la cabeza y la tomó en sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello fragante mientras le recordaba—: Antes de casarnos, Bella, te dije que no quería hijos.

—Sé lo que dijiste y fue amable…

—No fue amable; fue la verdad.

Se apartó de él y lo miró ceñuda y aturdida, y con gesto impaciente se retiró una lágrima solitaria de la mejilla.

—De verdad no quieres hijos —luego añadió como para sí misma—: No, no puede ser correcto. Te he visto con Alberto y con otros niños. Eres estupendo y…

—Un bebé representa mucho trabajo. Los bebés te quitan tu vida social, _cara_. Llámame egoísta… pero no quiero llegar a casa para ver a una esposa demasiado extenuada como para hacer algo más que arrastrarse a la cama.

Lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—No hablas en serio, Edward.

—No soy yo quien ha cambiado de idea —le recordó con dureza—. Eres tú.

—Pensé que te sentirías complacido de que existiera una posibilidad —las lágrimas y la desilusión le ahogaron la voz—. Rosalie le va a dar a Emmett un bebé, yo quiero…

—No somos Rosalie y Emmett. Los casos no son similares.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —repuso con voz carente de toda expresión.

—Yo ya tengo un hijo —al que contento habría protegido con la vida… tal como había hecho su madre.

Ese conocimiento le dio fuerzas para resistir la súplica en los ojos de Bella. Claro que sabía que nadie lo culpaba de la muerte de Tanya, y racionalmente él mismo reconocía que no había sido culpa suya, pero el hecho era que si no hubiera sido lo bastante irresponsable como para dejarla embarazada, de que si no la hubiera persuadido de casarse con promesas de un estilo de vida lujoso y no la hubiera convencido de que no abortara, aún estaría viva.

A Bella le tembló el labio inferior y también la voz.

—Pero podríamos tener un bebé nuestro. Yo no tengo un hijo. Yo no tengo un bebé. El doctor me ha dicho que en los últimos años ha habido avances increíbles en el campo de la fertilidad.

—Y has ido a ver a un especialista a mis espaldas… —bloqueó su creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad con indignación.

—No me mires de esa manera.

—¿Cómo? —instó él con frialdad.

Le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

—¡Creo que habrías sido más feliz si te hubiera revelado que estaba teniendo una aventura! —acusó ella.

Otro hombre… era gracioso… los labios siguieron temblándole como al borde de la histeria.

Edward la observó con rostro pétreo. Que otro hombre pudiera tocar a Bella no hacía que tuviera ganas de reír, ni siquiera de sonreír. Encendió una furia interior.

Ella suspiró y movió lentamente la cabeza. Realizó un esfuerzo consciente para frenar el creciente antagonismo.

—No actué a tus espaldas… sólo quería obtener información antes de hablarlo contigo. No veía motivos para despertar tus esperanzas, y el médico me dijo que…

La cortó. No quería oír lo que le había dicho ningún médico. Había sido un médico quien le había informado de que la diabetes que Tanya había desarrollado durante el embarazo no era causa de preocupación. Le había expuesto que la diabetes durante la gestación era común y que rara vez representaba un problema tras el nacimiento.

Y como un idiota él lo había creído.

Lejos de desaparecer tras el parto, el estado de Tanya había empeorado hasta convertirla en una persona dependiente de las inyecciones diarias de insulina. Y una vez más él se había dejado convencer por la confiada afirmación médica de que no había razón para que no llevara una vida plena y normal.

Tres meses más tarde la había enterrado después de morir de una sobredosis accidental de insulina.

—Creía que nuestro matrimonio se basaba en la verdad.

—No, nuestro matrimonio… —se contuvo y se levantó de la cama… ¡de lo contrario lo habría estrangulado!— ¿Qué me dices de lo que yo quiero, Edward, de lo que yo necesito? —se enfundó una bata y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo desafiante.

—Pensaba que yo te daba lo que querías y necesitabas.

—Quiero este bebé.

—No hay bebé, Bella.

—Podría haberlo, ¡podría! —exclamó, frustrada por su negativa a tomar en consideración siquiera lo que le decía.

—Conozco a personas que han seguido ese camino. Se obsesionaron, creó mucha tensión en su relación, por no mencionar la tensión emocional y física que sufre la mujer por tratarse con un montón de elementos químicos.

—Algunas personas consideran que vale la pena… y si jamás lo intentas, siempre te preguntarás qué habría podido pasar.

—Es una decisión que jamás querré tomar. Además, por lo que me has contado, las probabilidades de que te quedes embarazada son remotas —se dijo que, si hacía falta un enfoque brutal para que lo entendiera, que así fuera.

Bella apretó los puños contra su estómago.

—Pero sí que hay una probabilidad —no podía creer que no fuera capaz de ver que debía hacerlo. La mano helada que le atenazaba el corazón apretó más al ver el lento movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

—No sirve de nada que supliques, Bella. No te daré un bebé.

La invadió la furia, descargando adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo. Quizá no era que no quisiera un bebé… sino su bebé.

—Entonces puede que encuentre alguien que lo haga.

Si él hubiera reaccionado con indignación, si hubiera hecho cualquier cosa menos soltar una carcajada, tal vez se habría calmado… pero se rió.

—¿Crees que no lo haría?

Dejó de reír.

Bella tembló cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Jamás los había visto tan fríos.

—Sé que no lo harías —porque si sorprendía a un hombre cerca de su mujer, ¡se cercioraría de que jamás pudiera volver a acercarse a ella!

Ella entrecerró los ojos verdes con igual frialdad.

—¿Estás seguro? —comentó con tono casual—. ¿Qué sabes? Después de todo, el infalible Edward Cullen lo sabe todo, ¿no?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él al verla ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, abriendo puertas y cajones con el fin de sacar su contenido y meterlo en una maleta.

—Hago el equipaje.

Él soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Estás siendo ridícula —no iba a irse.

De un cajón, Bella extrajo su pasaporte.

—No, al fin he dejado de ser ridícula. ¡Debí de estar loca para casarme contigo! Eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido jamás —espetó con voz estrangulada—. Me llevaré un coche. Lo dejaré en el aeropuerto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 3**

No había habido duda alguna sobre dónde iría. Cuando tenía problemas sabía que su mejor amiga, Alice, le daría la bienvenida y no la presionaría con preguntas hasta que estuviera preparada para responderlas.

Sus actos eran tan predecibles que ni siquiera podía fingir que el silencio de Edward se debía a la incapacidad de localizarla.

No podía imaginar que la buscaba con desesperación. Lo único que Edward hacía era soslayar el hecho de que ella existía, el conocimiento de que tenía una esposa.

Reflexionaba sobre su aparente indiferencia cuando sonó el teléfono.

Por un momento, se quedó quieta y miró el aparato como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa.

Le estaría bien merecido que lo ignorara.

Pero incluso antes de acabar ese pensamiento, se lanzó hacia el aparato. Le tembló la mano al levantar el auricular.

—Hola —apenas pudo decir debido al bloqueo emocional que le cerraba la garganta.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara al comprobar que se trataba de una llamada comercial con la que querían venderle algo.

Con los hombros encorvados, se hundió en el sofá de Alice.

Miró el reloj y no pudo creer que aún sólo fueran las tres.

Cada minuto agónico del día interminable le había parecido una hora. El anhelo melancólico se convirtió en dolor al permitir que los pensamientos sobre Edward le invadieran la mente.

«Tú te fuiste», se recordó.

Y él no la había seguido. Jamás le perdonaría eso.

«¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella?», se preguntó. «¿Pasar el resto de tu vida pegada al teléfono por si recuerda que tiene una esposa?» Era evidente que él había seguido con su vida. ¿No era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo?

Una cosa era segura. Si quería retener un ápice de amor propio, no podía quedarse sentada de esa manera tan patética.

Debería empezar a trazar planes para su futuro como mujer sola. Por suerte tenía buenas cualificaciones y no le costaría ganarse la vida, aunque eso significara que al principio tuviera que trabajar para una agencia.

Encendió el televisor.

La pantalla se llenó con el rostro de una mujer bien vestida que presentaba las noticias de ese canal.

—En el primer aniversario de la tragedia…

Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando la mujer fue reemplazada por una imagen reminiscente de una zona de guerra… la pantalla se llenó con una devastación total, metal retorcido, sirenas aullando, hasta que apareció la cara ensangrentada de un hombre aturdido que alababa los servicios de urgencias.

La voz en off dijo: «Va a celebrarse un acto conmemorativo».

Puso expresión de consternación. Como superviviente, Edward había sido invitado, pero, siendo un firme creyente en vivir en el presente y mirar hacia el futuro y no el pasado, una actitud algo irónica para alguien que jamás se había recobrado de la muerte de su primera mujer, con educación había declinado asistir.

«Lo había olvidado…» Con risa incrédula, se preguntó cómo había sido posible.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar el día que había cambiado tantas vidas? Y no sólo las de las víctimas. Esas tragedias tenían un efecto expansivo, aunque en su caso la onda que la había atrapado y la había arrastrado hasta Italia había sido como una marea.

Oficialmente había sido su día libre, pero en cuanto el hospital en el que había trabajado fue puesto en alerta roja tras la detonación de una bomba en una calle atestada, la habían llamado tanto a ella como al resto del personal esencial que libraba.

El joven Alberto Cullen había sido uno de los heridos y a ella la habían designado como su enfermera. Al mirar el reloj justo cuando se abrían las puertas para admitir la camilla del joven, se había quedado atónita al comprobar que llevaba trabajando ocho horas seguidas.

—Bella, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un descanso?

Se había vuelto para sonreírle al enfermero jefe, John Stewart. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos azules se habían duplicado desde el día anterior. Se preguntó si parecería tan cansada como él.

—Mi paciente acaba de llegar, John. Esperaré hasta que lo hayan ingresado en una habitación —bajó la vista para leer el nombre que habían escrito en el historial—. Cullen —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Crees que se trata de otro turista?

—Puede. Suena extranjero.

—Me pregunto si hablará inglés —dijo, tratando de anticiparse a cualquier posible problema, sin siquiera sospechar que un problema de un metro noventa que cambiaría su vida entraba en ese momento en la sala.

—Bueno, si el pequeño no lo habla —musitó el enfermero jefe señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta—, él sí. ¿Crees que se trata del padre…?

—¿Quién…? —Bella se volvió y calló, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la causa de los comentarios del enfermero agotado.

No era un hombre que pudiera pasar desapercibido. Junto a la camilla, se movía con una gracia fluida que por lo general ella asociaba con atletas o bailarines.

El polvo y la suciedad que recubrían su cara y pelo lo señalaban como a uno de los heridos leves.

Por un momento lo observó boquiabierta, ¡y no había sido la única en olvidar su profesionalidad! Sencillamente, era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Hasta aquel momento sólo había leído sobre los hombres parecidos a él… de hecho, había leído sobre ese mismo hombre en particular, porque su joven paciente resultó ser nada menos que el hijo de Edward Cullen.

¡Y prácticamente todo occidente había leído sobre él!

A menos de dos metros de ella, no le había costado comprender por qué fascinaba a los medios de comunicación. Probablemente, había unos cuantos aristócratas italianos que podían rastrear su linaje hasta muchos siglos atrás, pero sólo uno había levantado un imperio financiero casi de la nada. Y menos aún que encajara con la imagen que tendría una persona corriente de semejante hombre.

Pero Edward Cullen sí.

Tenía el desdén, los ojos centelleantes, los pómulos prominentes y la boca carnosa y sensual. El cuerpo extraordinario, musculoso, alto y de hombros anchos.

Y también cualidades menos definibles, como el atractivo sexual puro y sin diluir. Reacia a reconocerse a sí misma que había sido esa cualidad la que la había paralizado de forma momentánea, achacó a la extenuación esa sensación de ingravidez mental que había experimentado al verlo.

—Ten cuidado con las preguntas que te puedan hacer por teléfono, Bella. En cuanto la prensa se entere, aparecerán por aquí como buitres. Y si él te da algún problema, le dices que vaya a verme a mí.

—No te preocupes, John, puedo manejarlo.

¡Y de hecho en su momento lo creyó!

Pero no era la primera en cometer ese error fatal, aunque habría preferido perder la blusa con él y no el corazón.

De pronto la mirada de él se había posado en ella y fue como si la bañara una oleada de calor que al retirarse la dejó trémula, reaccionando con impotencia al magnetismo sexual de depredador que emanaba de ese hombre extraordinario.

En cuanto su mirada siguió con el recorrido del entorno, su cerebro había empezado a funcionar otra vez y pudo situar la reacción improcedente en perspectiva.

Era evidente que se debía más a la fatiga que a algo hormonal. Ni siquiera era la clase de hombre que encontraba atractivo. Jamás le había atraído la arrogancia.

Después de esa ligera vacilación, fue hacia él, y al llegar a su lado comprendió que debía de haber hecho caso omiso del personal médico, ya que no podía creer que nadie en el hospital no le hubiera sugerido, por no decir ordenado, que le suturaran la herida abierta que tenía en la frente.

Y sólo el cielo sabía lo que podía haber oculto, aparte de la piel bronceada, debajo de la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Pensó que si le daba un tirón a esa camisa, podría averiguarlo, ya que sólo se mantenía unida por un botón a la altura de la cintura. ¡Dejaba tan poco a la imaginación!

Poseía la gracilidad natural y la fina definición muscular que pocos, como los atletas que vivían de sus cuerpos, podían alcanzar alguna vez.

De un hombre que dedicaba su tiempo a ganar dinero se podía esperar que tuviera exceso de peso alrededor de la cintura. Mirando la suya, pudo comprobar que estaba lisa como una tabla.

—Hola, me llamo Bella Swan —le dedicó su entrenada sonrisa de consuelo, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Seré la enfermera que cuidará de Alberto. Segundo cubículo —le indicó al hombre que esperaba junto a la camilla—. Si quiere esperar fuera, alguien vendrá a buscarlo cuando Alberto esté instalado.

—No.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe…?

—¿Tiene problemas de oído? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

La sonrisa de ella vaciló al recordarse que la gente reaccionaba a la conmoción y los traumatismos de distintas maneras. Algunas se volvían agresivas, otras desagradables… y de vez en cuando se encontraba a alguna que combinada las dos.

Aunque eso no marcaría diferencia alguna en cómo lo trataría. Para ella, era el padre de un paciente. La cuenta bancaria que pudiera tener no era más relevante que la exagerada extensión de sus pestañas.

—He dicho que no, que no quiero esperar fuera —dejándola allí, fue detrás del encargado de la camilla.

Con una mueca de arrepentimiento, observó esa espalda ancha. «Bien, Bella», se dijo, «ya has dejado clara tu autoridad. No le cabe ninguna duda de quién manda aquí».

John, que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente autoritaria, se le acercó y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Va todo bien, Bella?

—Absolutamente.

La irritación que le inspiraba ese italiano se evaporó al acercarse a la cama y ver su expresión de perfil mientras miraba la figura inconsciente del niño. En otras ocasiones ya había visto un miedo visceral y observado a la gente luchar para contenerlo.

Experimentó una oleada de empatía… Edward Cullen estaba viviendo su propia pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 4**

Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron brevemente en su dirección mientras desenroscaba un goteo intravenoso antes de centrarse otra vez en el niño acostado.

—Tengo entendido que tardará un tiempo en recobrar la consciencia…

Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con padres llorosos y angustiados, pero ese hombre no encajaba en esa categoría… y sospechaba que en ninguna otra.

Al menos superficialmente, parecía absolutamente tranquilo.

No pudo verle la cara al inclinarse para apartar un mechón de pelo de la frente pálida de su hijo, pero sí notó el leve temblor de los dedos bronceados.

—Son cosas difíciles de predecir.

—Inténtelo —indicó él secamente—. Y, por favor, quite esa expresión de su cara —añadió sin mirarla.

Bella se sintió culpable y se preguntó si tener ojos en la nuca era el secreto de su éxito.

—No necesito consuelo. Necesito respuestas —su distanciamiento clínico subió un peldaño cuando añadió enfadado—: Tampoco necesito que me lo dé digerido con palabras fáciles. Puede que no sea médico, pero no soy imbécil.

Sus modales no la ofendieron. Ya había tratado con padres ansiosos, aunque con ninguno que pareciera un ángel caído.

En ese instante no importaba el dinero que poseyera o los contactos que tuviera. En ese momento sólo era un padre preocupado y su trabajo era cerciorarse que el hijo se recobrara y el padre dejara de preocuparse.

Y ella era buena en su trabajo.

—Estoy segura de que los médicos ya le han explicado la situación.

Su tono tranquilizador que había calmado a tantos pacientes no surtió efecto visible en ese hombre. La silenció con un movimiento imperioso de la cabeza.

—¡Los médicos hablan y no dicen nada! —exclamó disgustado.

—Y usted cree que sería más fácil intimidar. Lo siento, no funciona de esa manera.

Él enarcó una ceja oscura y asombrada y musitó algo en italiano. Bella se afanó en mantener la sonrisa serena cuando esa mirada entornada se posó en ella como si la viera por primera vez.

Tuvo la clara impresión de que no quedaba muy impresionado con lo que veía.

—¿Cree que soy un bravucón?

Era bastante evidente que le importaba un bledo lo que pensara de él. Empezaba a dudar de que le importara lo que cualquiera creyera de él. Pero sí sonó sinceramente curioso.

—No puedo saberlo, pero lo que sí sé es que es un padre preocupado —su mirada se suavizó al mirar la cara del niño—. ¿Sabe?, el pequeño está en el lugar adecuado.

—Es una pena, enfermera, que no estuviera en el lugar adecuado a las dos de esta tarde —respiró hondo, giró la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos, como si quisiera desterrar las imágenes de la pesadilla que bailaban en su cabeza.

—Escuche, ¿hay alguien con quien pueda ponerme en contacto por usted? —no era un momento para estar solo.

—Soy más que capaz de hacer una llamada telefónica si lo necesitara.

Estaba claro que también era más que capaz de mostrarse grosero si consideraba que alguien había entrado en territorio personal.

—Bien —aceptó, aunque se arriesgó a recibir otro corte al añadir—: ¿La madre de Alberto o…?

Él bajó la mano y la miró con frialdad, condensando en una frase corta lo que debía haber sido un acontecimiento desolador en su vida.

—La madre de Alberto está muerta.

—Lo siento.

—Y para ahorrarle la molestia, no es una noticia que le pueda interesar a la prensa. Es antigua. Los medios ya la agotaron.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar las implicaciones. Cuando lo hizo, sus mejillas se encendieron de indignación.

Con sonrisa forzada, clavó la vista en los ojos de él.

—Puedo asegurarle, señor Cullen, que al igual que yo, todo el personal del hospital se toma muy en serio la confidencialidad del paciente.

—La he enfadado.

Sonó sorprendido… ¿Cómo demonios esperaba que se sintiera? Prácticamente le había dicho que vendería su alma si el precio era el adecuado. Apretó los labios.

—No estoy enfadada —mintió.

Su negativa pareció divertirlo.

—La voz ha sonado bien, pero tiene que trabajar más en los ojos… son muy expresivos —la miró—. No pretendía insultarla, enfermera… —desvió la vista a la placa identificativa—… Swan. No es nada personal —añadió—. Todo el mundo tiene su precio.

—Si creyera eso, me sentiría demasiado deprimida para levantarme por la mañana, señor Cullen. Hay una máquina de café en la sala de espera para los familiares —añadió con la esperanza de que un tema impersonal le agradara a ese hombre cínico con alergia obvia a la simpatía—. ¿Si desea ir allí mientras pongo cómodo a Alberto…?

—No me hacen falta refrescos y prefiero verla enfrentándose a mí que tratando de consolarme.

—¡No pretendía enfrentarme a usted! —protestó—. Ni consolarlo. De hecho, intentaba ser prudente. Será más fácil atender a su hijo si usted… bueno, no se encuentra presente —apenas pudo contener un escalofrío ante la idea de que esos ojos oscuros siguieran cada uno de sus movimientos.

Giró la cabeza. La sonrisa de sus labios no llegó a sus ojos.

—Admiro su candor —comentó con cualquier cosa menos admiración—. Y permita que le devuelva el cumplido siendo también completamente franco. No me preocupa lo más mínimo hacerle la vida más fácil ni el protocolo del hospital.

Una voluntad férrea la ayudó a mantener la expresión impasible. Le costó. Le resultó imposible no sentirse conmovida por la evidente devoción que sentía por su hijo, pero por Dios que ese hombre dificultaba la convivencia.

—A los parientes a menudo les resulta muy angustioso ver a sus seres queridos…

La cortó con voz que irradiaba impaciencia por todos lados.

—Fue angustioso verme obligado a sacar a mi hijo de entre los escombros.

El recordatorio de la dura experiencia por la que acababa de pasar hizo que se sintiera avergonzada por perder la objetividad. No tenía excusa por permitir que los sentimientos personales, en especial el antagonismo, influyeran en ella en el lugar de trabajo.

—Debió de ser terrible —musitó.

Como si no hubiera oído su comentario, Edward se miró las manos llenas de tierra y sangre durante varios segundos antes de mover la cabeza.

Preguntándose qué imágenes trataba de desterrar, Bella experimentó una oleada de simpatía que supo que era mejor no expresar.

—Ver cómo le toma la tensión… —comentó él de repente—… es algo a lo que puedo enfrentarme sin desmayarme.

Deseó poder compartir su seguridad. Era evidente que ese hombre estaba funcionando por la adrenalina y poder de voluntad. La primera no era inagotable y en algún momento iba a golpearlo.

Aunque no parecía que en ese momento.

Lo vio mover los hombros para tratar de relajarlos un poco y la observó pensativo; luego, sin decir una palabra, apartó la silla pegada a la cama para brindarle un poco de espacio libre.

—No me interpondré en su camino, pero no me marcharé.

Le pareció inútil insistir en el tema, ya que ese hombre tenía tanta flexibilidad como una pieza de granito.

Gruñó una especie de aprobación y pasó a su lado.

En cuanto se puso a trabajar y a centrar su atención en lo que realmente tenía que hacer, se sintió aliviada de poder relegar todos los pensamientos impropios con ese hombre. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado allí!

Le agradó descubrir que el examen del niño italiano no daba causa alguna de preocupación. Mirando una última vez la cara pálida del pequeño, le apartó un mechón de pelo negro de la cara y murmuró:

—Por el momento, ya hemos terminado, Alberto —se irguió y fue a lavarse las manos en el lavabo de la habitación antes de reconocer la presencia del padre—. Está…

—A ver si lo adivino, tan bien como cabía esperar. _Dio_, ¿es que jamás se quedan sin tópicos vacíos?

—Su hijo es joven y fuerte y la cirugía ha ido bien, señor Cullen. La verdad es que no debería esperar problemas antes de que sucedan —le aconsejó con calma.

—¿Hablaba con él?

—Sí, siempre le explico lo que hago a los pacientes.

Enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento tiró del corte abierto en su frente.

—Posee una cualidad tranquilizadora —ella lo miró perpleja—. Su voz —volvió a mirar a su hijo antes de que ella pudiera decidir cómo responder a eso—. Si no hubiera vuelto por ese condenado juego para ordenador… ¡un juego para ordenador! —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de ponerse de pie—. Mi hijo podría morir porque yo quería enseñarle una lección sobre los valores, que ser el hijo único de un hombre rico no significa que no deba trabajar. Regresó por su juego porque sabía que yo no sustituiría algo que había perdido por una dejadez. Podría resultar una lección cara… para Alberto.

Bella lo observó y la compasión le atenazó el pecho mientras él bajaba los párpados.

Edward tragó saliva y realizó un esfuerzo visible por contener sus emociones.

Bella se puso tensa al verlo enarcar las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿No me suelta eso de «no es culpa suya, señor Cullen»? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Estoy segura de que no me necesita para decirle eso —comentó ella con ecuanimidad.

—Es obvio que no tiene hijos.

Fue como si le hubiera echado sal en una herida.

—No —convino impasible—, no soy madre —«y nunca lo seré».

—Un juego que apenas cuesta unas libras y yo soy el propietario de la compañía… —expuso con un sentimiento de desdén dirigido contra sí mismo.

Bella le miró las manos, apretadas con frustración, y actuó sin pensárselo. Alargó el brazo y le cubrió una mano con una suya.

—No ha sido culpa suya —aseveró con convicción—. Son los desalmados los que han cometido esta atrocidad. No conseguirá nada —añadió— recriminándose algo o imaginando un escenario diferente.

Edward se quedó quieto, con la vista clavada en la pequeña mano cerrada sobre la suya.

Por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento irrelevante de que eran preciosas, fuertes y con dedos largos. Ella le dio un último apretón y lo soltó.

—De verdad, no debe culparse a sí mismo —insistió.

Reinó una pausa breve e incómoda.

—El bienestar de mi hijo es lo único que debe preocuparle, enfermera. Creía que habíamos dejado claro que no necesito que me sostengan la mano o que me consuelen —le dedicó una sonrisa gélida, enarcó una ceja y añadió—: ¿Lo ha entendido?

Ella palideció. No cabía duda de que estaba sufriendo, pero no comprendía la necesidad de que se mostrara tan desagradable.

—Entendido.

—Bien —gruñó, acercando la silla a la cama y volviendo a sentarse—. Estoy seguro de que sacó la máxima puntuación en su clase de empatía, pero guárdela para alguien que prefiera el sentimiento a la pericia.

—Espero que una no excluya a la otra, señor Cullen —respondió.

—Bella, ¿hay algún problema?

No había oído llegar al jefe de enfermeros. Respiró hondo.

—No, ninguno.

John asintió, pero no pareció del todo convencido al mirar al italiano alto.

—Señor Cullen, he ordenado que un camillero lo lleve en silla de ruedas hasta el quirófano. Un cirujano plástico está esperando.

Edward lo miró con expresión desconcertada.

—¿Camillero?

—Con una silla de ruedas.

—¿Cree que soy un inválido?

—Es la política del hospital, señor Cullen, y cuanto antes le cierren esa herida de la cabeza, mejor.

—¿Mi cabeza?

El italiano parecía tan perplejo por la referencia que Bella sospechó que había olvidado que estaba herido, o quizá ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Tiene un corte de quince centímetros en la frente —explicó John—. ¿Ha perdido en algún momento la consciencia?

Edward Cullen agitó una mano y se volvió.

—Es un rasguño —replicó irritado.

La exasperación pudo con la paciencia de Bella.

—Su rasguño está sangrando sobre el suelo.

—Enfermera, ¿con quién cree que está hablando? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que hablo con un hombre que prefiere la deferencia a la verdad, con un hombre extremadamente obstinado que no cedería el control ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

No supo cuál de los dos pareció más atónito por su exabrupto.

—Bella —comenzó John—, quizá sería mejor si…

—Está sangrando.

Los dos giraron a la vez para ver a Edward Cullen mirar la sangre en sus manos.

—No se alarme —advirtió ella, observándolo con cautela.

Él alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—No estoy alarmado. Sólo deme un poco de esparadrapo… una venda o algo con que cubrir la herida.

—Esto no es una farmacia, señor Cullen —intervino John.

—Ella puede curarme —indicó el italiano de repente, apuntando a Bella con un dedo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Yo!

—La enfermera Swan es…

—¿No está capacitada?

—Claro que lo está, pero una vez que el cirujano plástico le cierre la herida, apenas quedará cicatriz.

—¿Cree que me importa algo mi condenada cara? —gruñó con desdén. Alzó la mano en un gesto airado que los invitaba a mirar el objeto de discusión—. ¿Los cirujanos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que coserme este rasguño? Mi hijo no es el único que lucha por su vida —miró con expresión angustiada a la figura acostada—. La quiero a ella —dijo sin mirar a Bella—. A la enfermera Swan.

John se encogió de hombros, observó a Bella con mirada inquisitiva y para su consternación le preguntó:

—¿Te parece bien?

Bella trató de ocultar el horror irracional que la embargó.

—No se preocupe, no le pondré una demanda —comentó Edward al verla titubear.

Miró al cínico multimillonario herido.

—No me preocupa que pueda demandarme —y no dudaba de su capacidad para realizar esa pequeña operación; había suturado cientos de heridas. Su renuencia se debía a la irracional y poderosa indisposición de tocar a ese hombre—. El cirujano plástico hará un trabajo mucho mejor. Por lo general yo no…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, sea flexible.

—¿Por qué usted no quiere serlo? —fue levemente consciente de que John, a su lado, no se mostraba muy contento con ese comentario.

—Ha descubierto eso más rápidamente que la mayoría de la gente.

Se preguntó si sería un cumplido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, abría el camino hacia la sala de curas, muy consciente del hombre alto que la seguía. Le indicó el asiento y ladeó la luz para iluminarle la cara antes de lavarse las manos y ponerse unos guantes esterilizados.

Al inclinarse para limpiar la herida, le temblaron las fosas nasales en reacción al olor masculino de su cuerpo. La intensa luz artificial, que rara vez era favorable, sirvió para resaltar los planos de esa cara de huesos fuertes.

—Lo siento —bajo la suciedad y la sangre acumuladas, había una tonalidad gris en la piel que sospechaba que no era normal.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerle daño.

—Creo que le hace más daño a usted que a mí —esa comprensión provocó un destello divertido en sus ojos—. ¿Está segura de que tiene el temperamento adecuado para ser enfermera?

—No todo el mundo considera que la empatía es un rasgo negativo —replicó con sequedad. Se detuvo con una gasa con desinfectante en la mano y preguntó esperanzada—: ¿Está seguro de que no preferiría que lo hiciera uno de los especialistas? Es una herida profunda.

—Acabe de una vez.

—Bien, si es lo que quiere. Pondré un poco de anestesia local para…

Él movió la cabeza con irritación.

—Olvide eso. Simplemente, cosa la maldita herida.

—De verdad que no tiene que demostrar lo hombre que es. Aquí sólo estoy yo.

La miró con sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Pensé que le gustaría tenerme a su merced —se mofó.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y visto en urgencias, ningún paciente la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable o enfadada como ese hombre.

Ella que siempre se había enorgullecido de su profesionalismo, se sintió profundamente consternada. En su trabajo no se podía mezclar lo profesional con lo personal… era una línea que, simplemente, no se cruzaba.

—Bien.

Trabajó lo más deprisa que pudo, concentrada en unir la carne desgarrada de la manera más precisa posible. Él no hizo ni una mueca, lo que podía significar que o ella era muy buena en su profesión o él demasiado obstinado como para reconocer que le dolía.

—Ya está —retrocedió para ver su obra—. Ahora tómese las cosas con calma… podría sentirse…

Antes de haber terminado de hablar, él se había quitado la toalla estéril que le había colocado alrededor de los hombros y se puso de pie.

Apartó la cortina del cubículo y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Podría sentir qué, enfermera?

—Mareado si se levanta demasiado deprisa.

Durante un momento le vio los dientes muy blancos, haciendo que pareciera más joven y, de no haber sido claramente imposible, incluso más atractivo.

—Lamento decepcionarla.

Una gabardina mojada a su lado sobre el sofá la devolvió de golpe al presente. Parpadeó ante las imágenes que tenía en la pantalla del televisor y siguió a la figura que fue a la cocina, donde el ruido que hizo le indicó que llenaba una tetera.

Alice regresó un momento más tarde.

—Hace un tiempo horrible —se quejó, pasándose las manos por los bucles mojados—, ¡Has estado llorando! —acusó, mirando la cara húmeda de Bella.

—No… —se llevó una mano a la cara y sintió la humedad salada en su piel—. Supongo que es posible —admitió.

—Esto me está volviendo loca —su amiga se quitó los zapatos—. He respetado tu intimidad, pero soy humana. He de saberlo. ¿Por qué has abandonado al maravilloso Edward, que adora el suelo que pisas? —se dejó caer en el sofá y empujó la gabardina al suelo—. Quiero todos los detalles.

—No me adora a mí ni el suelo que piso —lo único que Edward adoraba era a su hijo y el recuerdo de su esposa muerta. Alzó la taza vacía—. ¡Por comienzos nuevos!

—¿Qué? —miró la cara de su amiga con preocupación.

—Ése fue el brindis hecho por Irina cuando me llevó a almorzar la primera semana. Dijo que era maravilloso que Edward me hubiera conocido, que al fin era capaz de seguir adelante y tener una relación sin sentir que le estaba siendo infiel al recuerdo de Tanya.

—En cierto sentido tenía razón, Bella…

—Se equivocaba —cortó con voz ronca—. Él no ha avanzado… y no me ama.

—No seas boba. Claro que…

—No —movió la cabeza despacio—. Jamás fingió que me amaba, aún la ama a ella —«mi vida no está acabada», se recordó. «Sólo lo parece»—. No es que no quiera tener un bebé… lo que no quiere es mi bebé.

Alice la miró con ojos como platos.

—¡Bebé! Pero creía que no podías tener hijos. Pensaste que eso estropearía la relación cuando se lo contaras —le recordó—. Te quedaste encantada cuando te dijo que para él no representaba ningún problema.

Bella asintió con gesto desconsolado.

—Dijo que tenía a Alberto y que no quería más hijos. Que ya formábamos una familia.

—Pero tú quieres los tuyos propios, ¿y existe una posibilidad…?

Bella asintió. Alice era de las pocas personas a la que alguna vez le había hablado de las trágicas secuelas sufridas tras una perforación del apéndice y la posterior peritonitis que la habían tenido en estado crítico en su adolescencia.

—Existe la posibilidad de tener un bebé, pero no —añadió con unas lágrimas que ya caían libremente de sus ojos— con Edward. He de elegir un bebé o a él.

Alice la abrazó cuando prorrumpió en un llanto desgarrador.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 5**

—Y bien, ¿qué pensáis? —preguntó Edward desde la cabecera de la mesa, alzando la mirada de la hoja de cálculo que había estado estudiando.

En la sala reinó el silencio. Pudo leer pánico en las caras de varios de los ejecutivos que trataban de decidir qué era lo que él quería oír.

Sintió un destello de irritación ante esa falta de valor.

—¿Hay alguien que tenga una opinión? —«¿o carácter?»

Parecía que nadie, o que eran reacios a exponerla. Su frustración creció en el silencio reinante.

Pensó que el problema con la gente radicaba en que era incapaz de separar la vida personal de la profesional. Se trataba de un error fatal que él no lograba entender. Era una simple cuestión de disciplina.

El sonido de un teléfono quebró el silencio que se prolongaba. Edward comenzó a contar, con las manos cerradas mientras resistía el impulso de sacarlo inmediatamente del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Nadie comprobó si la llamada era para alguno de los presentes. El desagrado que le producía esas interrupciones era bien conocido y ninguno reconocería no haber desconectado el móvil antes de entrar en una reunión presidida por él.

Fue el mismo Edward quien, tras la segunda llamada, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y, después de echarle un vistazo a la pantalla, se puso de pie de repente, excusándose.

—Su esposa —predijo la única mujer presente en esa importante reunión.

Nadie la contradijo.

Antes de que se casara el año anterior, Edward no habría pasado por alto su propia regla acerca de las interrupciones. Desde la boda a la que nadie, y menos los medios, había sido invitado, se habían producido unos cambios significativos. Se rumoreaba que incluso se tomaba algún día libre de vez en cuando, pero sólo se trataba de un rumor.

—Espero que le diga algo que le mejore el humor.

Cuando Edward había sacado el teléfono del bolsillo y no había visto el nombre de Bella, había tenido que recurrir a sus agotadas reservas de autocontrol para mantener un semblante de compostura.

Al menos hasta salir de la sala.

Una vez en el pasillo, apretó los dientes y se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño. Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas y ni una palabra… ¡ni una palabra!

Por lo que sabía, podía estar inconsciente en un hospital. Luchando contra la ansiedad que le atenazaba el pecho, se mesó el pelo y respiró hondo, forzando aire en los pulmones antes de expulsarlo con un suspiro sonoro.

«Contrólate», se aconsejó al tiempo que se ajustaba la corbata.

«¡Maldita mujer!»

Su sentido de la indignación y las palpitaciones en las sienes se juntaron cuando en su cabeza apareció una imagen de ella de pie ante la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Te estás comportando de manera ridícula, Bella.

Ella había alzado el mentón y lo había mirado furiosa con ojos empañados, tan intensamente verdes que la primera vez que la vio había pensado que llevaba lentes de contacto.

—No hace falta que te enfurezcas, Edward. Después de todo, realmente no importa lo que yo haga.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno, no soy importante. Sólo soy alguien temporal que está de paso, alguien que no es lo bastante buena como para asumir la responsabilidad de tu hijo… y no me sueltes eso de nuestra familia ya formada porque me excluyes completamente de ella. En resumen, ¡soy lo bastante buena para el sexo pero no para ser la madre de tu hijo!

—Eso es absurdo. No hay nada temporal en nuestro matrimonio.

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿O sea que quieres un bebé?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que no necesitaba hijos para llevar una vida satisfactoria —le recordó.

Lo miró con desdén.

—¡Eso, idiota, era cuando pensaba que no podría tenerlos!

—Cuando te casaste sabías que yo no quería hijos. No he cambiado.

—¡Ése es el problema!

—No juegues a cosas crípticas conmigo, Bella.

—Ya no voy a jugar a nada. Me marcho.

Pudo ver su espalda esbelta temblar al tratar de abrir la puerta de roble. Se centró en la furia que lo dominaba para contenerse de tomarla en brazos y secarle las lágrimas que sabía que le caían por las mejillas. Se situó detrás de ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Reconozco que te atrae el drama, pero ya es suficiente, Bella.

Ella no se volvió, únicamente susurró:

—Adiós, Edward.

Y había cruzado la puerta.

Y él permaneció allí observando, sin terminar de creer que se iría… a la espera de que regresara en cualquier momento reconociendo que se había equivocado por completo.

Pero eso no había sucedido.

Lo había abandonado. Y el hogar en el que había dejado una marca indeleble. Hizo a un lado el pensamiento inquietante de que la marca que había dejado en él era mucho más indeleble.

Habiendo aprendido de la forma más dura que el amor romántico era una farsa, una forma de autohipnosis, jamás había imaginado que volvería a casarse.

El hecho es que se había casado porque la mujer que deseaba no aceptaba otra cosa.

«¿Y tú te afanaste en persuadirla de lo contrario…?»

Frunció el ceño, irritado por la interrupción mental. Su decisión de casarse no se había basado en nada tan poco fiable como las emociones. Como todas las decisiones que había tomado, había sopesado los pros y los contras y llegado a la conclusión de que el matrimonio era algo con lo que podía vivir.

Y Bella era algo que no quería perder… al menos por el momento, aunque no le cabía duda de que la abrumadora compulsión de ligarla a él se desvanecería.

La intensidad de eso lo había sacudido, pero no le otorgó ningún significado mágico. Los sentimientos de esa intensidad no eran duraderos; no representaban el encuentro de almas gemelas. El problema comenzaba cuando se creía lo contrario.

Él no había variado su opinión sobre el matrimonio.

Aún sentía pena por lo idiotas que entraban en él con un montón de deseos irreales y expectativas sentimentales.

El problema era que la gente olvidaba que básicamente el matrimonio era un contrato legal. Él tenía toda la intención de cumplir su parte de ese contrato, que se podía disolver si el equilibrio de esos pros y contras se alteraba.

El matrimonio es como la Navidad… la gente tiende a esperar demasiado e inevitablemente termina decepcionada.

Sus expectativas habían sido mucho más realistas la segunda vez… pero no consideraba que fuera realista esperar que la propia esposa cambiara las reglas el primer año. Era un tema que ya habían tratado… pero jamás había imaginado que ella se sintiera de esa manera.

«No es estrictamente verdad», dijo la voz en su cabeza cuando un incidente que él había archivado como insignificante apareció por voluntad propia en su mente. En ese entonces le había estado mostrando toda la casa.

—Éste era mi cuarto de niño… pensé que podrías emplearlo como despacho. La vista es magnífica.

Fingió no percatarse del dolor y de la añoranza descorazonada en el rostro de ella al tocar la madera tallada de su antigua cuna en un rincón. La culpabilidad lo carcomió, porque no había querido verlo.

—Un despacho sería agradable —había dicho ella en voz baja.

—Desde luego, puedes redecorarlo a tu antojo. Tengo los nombres de algunos excelentes diseñadores de interiores.

—¿Para qué querría a uno? —preguntó, moviendo la cabeza.

Se sintió aliviado de no ver en sus ojos rastro alguno de la anterior tristeza.

—Un diseñador de interiores no va a vivir aquí, tonto —continuó ella—, nosotros sí. Un hogar debería crecer… Llenarse de recuerdos.

En aquel momento hacerle el amor a su esposa en cada habitación de la enorme casa había parecido una idea excelente, pero en ese instante la buena idea había vuelto para hostigarlo. No era capaz de entrar en ninguna habitación sin verse asaltado por dulces recuerdos eróticos.

Entró en su despacho para llamar a su hijo. Como no estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que decía Alberto, al principio dio por hecho que no había oído bien.

—¿Qué has dicho, Alberto?

—Que me escapo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró su reflejo en un espejo de un armario de pared. A pesar de los problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse, aún no se le veía ninguna cana.

Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Doy por hecho que es una especie de broma, ¿verdad?

Después de romper la tradición familiar, había enviado a su hijo a un colegio externo en Florencia. Alberto había ido con la escuela a Bruselas para ver cómo funcionaba el Parlamento Europeo, siempre supervisado por profesores.

—Ahora estoy en Calais, pero el ferry sale en unos minutos.

Mirando el tráfico por la ventana, movió la cabeza, todavía sintiendo más irritación que frustración.

—Estás en Bruselas.

—No, en Calais.

Notó que la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia la preocupación.

—¿Calais?

—Te lo acabo de decir… me he escapado.

Sintió que los músculos del estómago se le contraían con un temor frío al comprender que no se trataba de una irreflexiva broma de adolescente, sino de una situación auténtica.

—¿De verdad estás en Calais…?

Intentaba comprenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que un colegial de trece años que se suponía que estaba en Bruselas al cuidado de sus profesores se encontrara en Calais?

Como alguien en un trance, se frotó la mandíbula y suspiró.

—¿Te has escapado? ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, lo acabo de decir, ¿no? Si la escuela te llama, diles que estoy bien. Puede que ya hayan notado mi ausencia.

—¡Qué la hayan notado! —soltó con voz ahogada. Hizo a un lado lo que le diría a los profesores que habían fallado en sus responsabilidades. En ese momento había cosas más importantes en las que pensar—. ¿Cómo llegaste a Calais? ¿Estás solo?

—Hice autoestop.

La explicación de su hijo le heló la sangre.

—¿Hiciste autoestop?

Ajeno al horror en la voz de su padre, el adolescente añadió irritado:

—Por lo general no eres tan lento, papá. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero el conductor del camión era una persona realmente agradable, no un pervertido. Le dije que tenía diecisiete años y me creyó.

Edward contuvo un juramento y puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió que la única explicación era que estaba soñando.

Todos los padres sabían que era una línea delicada sobreproteger a los hijos o dejarlos ir por ahí ajenos a los peligros que acechaban para los desprevenidos.

Como cualquier padre, quería mantener seguro a su hijo. Aunque también siempre había sido consciente de que la sobreprotección planteaba un peligro, ya que podía ahogar cualquier sentido de la aventura en un niño. Tuvo que reconocer con pesar que en su esfuerzo porque eso no pasara, se había inclinado demasiado hacia el otro lado.

—Escúchame con mucha atención —dijo despacio.

—No puedo. La batería del móvil está baja, y no te preocupes, sabes que puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿Parecería insistente si te pregunto por qué te estás escapando?

—Puede que tú te divorcies de Bella, pero yo no.

—¡Divorcio! —gritó—. No habrá ningún divorcio.

—Acabas de perforarme el tímpano. Y si alguien me lo pregunta, diré que prefiero vivir con ella.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con sequedad ante esa advertencia—. Permite que te vuelva a recordar que nadie ha mencionado un divorcio —«y nadie lo hará».

—Todavía —expuso su hijo con tono lóbrego—. Pero no hace falta ser un genio para ver hacia dónde van las cosas si se las deja en vuestras manos. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que necesitáis un poco de ayuda.

—¿Y esa forma de ayuda requiere que huyas? —intentó controlar su humor mientras hacía un cálculo rápido del tiempo que necesitaría para llegar a Inglaterra antes de que su hijo se metiera en más problemas.

—Pero, ¿adónde, o más bien, hacia quién, estoy huyendo? Como padre responsable tendrás que ir a buscarme. Calculo que os arrojaréis el uno a los brazos del otro a los veinte segundos de veros.

Pocas cosas conseguían que Edward se quedara en silencio, pero esa predicción ecuánime lo logró.

«Me está manipulando un adolescente de trece años». Soltó una risa renuente. «Si es así ahora, ¿cómo será con dieciocho años?»

Al oír la risa, el niño suspiró aliviado.

—Sabía que te gustaría mi plan. Es bueno, ¿verdad? Lo que me recuerda, papá, ¿podrías llamar a Bella para pedirle que me recoja en la terminal del ferry? Creo que llegamos a eso de las seis. De verdad que tengo la batería baja. Te llamaré luego…

La línea se quedó muerta y pasado un momento, marcó un número.

Bella sacó otro donut de la bolsa que Alice había dejado en la bandeja del té.

—Por lo general no me gustan —dijo, dando un buen mordisco.

—Escucha, Bella, la situación se ha desbordado. Los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Dale tiempo y te garantizo que cambiará de parecer acerca del bebé. Te ama.

—Te equivocas. Edward no me ama. Jamás fingió estar enamorado de mí, ni siquiera cuando me propuso matrimonio —reconoció con voz quebrada por la emoción.

De hecho, había dejado claro que el amor romántico era un estorbo que no tenía lugar en su vida.

Alice no se sorprendió.

—A algunos hombres les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.

Su amiga soltó una risa sin humor.

—A Edward no —aseveró.

Podía ser muy expresivo, en especial cuando se trataba de exponer el amor romántico como la farsa que creía que era. Sus sentimientos al respecto estaban claros.

«La claridad es lo suyo», reflexionó con amargura. Su marido no era un hombre en el que existieran zonas grises.

Desde el principio había sospechado que no era el amor en lo que Edward no creía, sino en la posibilidad de que alguna vez pudiera encontrar el amor que había compartido con su primera esposa, el amor de su vida, con cualquier otra persona.

Siendo una mujer enamorada, había hecho caso omiso de las ensordecedoras campanas de advertencia y decidido que sería ella quien le enseñaría que podría volver a amar.

Sintiendo crecer el resentimiento en su interior, tomó otro donut con gesto desafiante. A él siempre le había gustado esbelta y ligera como un gato… ¡le estaría bien merecido que ganara diez kilos!

—Cuando me pidió matrimonio, me dijo que no me amaba.

Su amiga movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Y yo que creía que los italianos llevaban el romanticismo en la sangre —comentó desilusionada.

—Aún ama a la madre de Alberto. Era hermosa y perfecta y…

—Odio señalar lo obvio, pero ese modelo de excelencia ya no está con nosotros, Bella.

Ésta esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado competir con un fantasma?

—¿Era lo que sentías? —preguntó Alice con simpatía.

—Era hermosa.

—¡Y tú! —protestó su amiga.

—No bonita… hermosa.

—¿Edward la menciona mucho?

Bella movió la cabeza.

—Nunca. ¿Lo ves? —añadió al ver la expresión de Alice—. Tú también lo consideras una mala señal.

—No necesariamente.

—Carla dice que a él le resulta demasiado doloroso. Dice que Tanya era su alma gemela, que jamás discutían y…

—Ya lo veo —cortó Alice con rapidez—. El hombre estaba destrozado y con un hijo —se mordió el labio inferior—. Dios, Bella, ¿tenías que casarte con él? ¿No podrías haber disfrutado sólo del sexo?

—Es lo mismo que dijo Edward.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y tú le respondiste…?

—Evidentemente, ya habíamos tenido… —calló y se ruborizó—. Le dio una importancia ridículamente grande a que fuera virgen con veintiséis años.

—¡Eras virgen! —la exclamación atónita hizo que Bella alzara la cabeza—. ¿Edward fue tu primer amante? —su amiga se mordió el labio y asintió—. ¡Vaya!

Las dos alargaron las manos al unísono en busca de otro donut al tiempo que sonaba el teléfono.

Alice fue a contestar, pero Bella la frenó.

—¡No, déjalo!

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en el sofá.

Con los dientes apretados, Bella contó hasta diez antes de no poder aguantar más y alzar el auricular.

—Hola.

—Bella.

Habría podido distinguir esa voz en medio de un coro masculino.

La mente se le quedó en blanco.

—Bella, ¿eres tú?

Suspiró y se secó la palma húmeda de la mano sobre el muslo.

—Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás? —«¿Cómo estás? ¿Y por qué no completar la estupidez preguntándole cómo está el tiempo por allí?»

—¿Cómo crees que estoy, _cara_?

Hizo una mueca ante el tono mordaz y sintió que su propia furia y resentimiento se agitaban. Como si fuera el único que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Cuesta interpretar el silencio y no puedo ver la expresión de tu cara. De hecho, me siento muy honrada de que hayas dedicado un momento para llamarme.

—O sea que me has echado de menos —comentó él tras un silencio.

Sonó tan presumido que si no los hubieran separado cientos de kilómetros, lo habría golpeado.

—En realidad, he estado demasiado ocupada. No he tenido tiempo. He ido de compras, almorzado con amigos. De hecho, ahora mismo íbamos a salir. Me has pillado de casualidad.

En el otro lado de la línea, Edward rompió el lápiz con el que jugaba entre los dedos.

—Bueno, si pudieras dedicarme un minuto de tu apretada agenda social…

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Si había llamado para pedirle que volviera, ¿qué iba a hacer? Aunque también podía haberlo hecho para decir que cortaban definitivamente. Esa segunda posibilidad estuvo a punto de sumirla en el pánico.

—Si tienes algo que decir, Edward, dilo —fuera lo que fuere, podría encajarlo.

—Tenemos un problema, Bella.

Cerró los ojos, convencida de lo que se le avecinaba: era la segunda posibilidad. Iba a cortar… iba a decirle que esa relación representaba más problemas que alegrías.

Siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría al llegar ese día. Ya lo sabía… no iba a sentir absolutamente nada.

Estaba embotada.

—Bueno, podría ser peor… podrías haberme enviado un correo electrónico —quizá algún día fuera posible poner fin a un matrimonio de esa manera. Tuvo ganas de decirle que era muy afortunado de que lo amara y que él se lo perdía.

—¿Un correo electrónico? ¿De qué estás hablando? No, no me lo digas, no hay tiempo. Se trata de Alberto.

—¿Alberto? —repitió—. ¿No del divorcio?

—¿Divorcio? —soltó una retahíla de palabras italianas que no se aprendían en clase de lengua—. ¿Has hablado con Alberto?

—No.

—Alberto se ha escapado.

Necesitó varios momentos para asimilar esa declaración contundente.

—Oh, Dios mío, no, ¿está…? ¿Hace cuánto? La policía… —se reclinó y susurró—: Me siento mareada.

Luchando por contener las náuseas, gimió. Su hijo no estaba.

Si algo le pasaba a Alberto, no podía soportar pensar cómo reaccionaría Edward. Adoraba al niño. Igual que ella.

«Debería estar con él».

Consumida por la culpa de no estar a su lado cuando más la necesitaba, se puso de pie. No era momento para debilidades.

—Está a salvo. Me llamó desde Calais —explicó él.

Con un jadeo de alivio, musitó:

—¿De verdad? ¿Alberto está a salvo?

—Está bien, _cara_, aunque no será así cuando le ponga las manos encima —esa observación sombría provocó una risa floja de Bella—. Tomó un ligero desvío de la excursión del colegio y terminó en Calais. Hay que reconocer que el chico posee ingenio. Llamó desde el ferry. Al parecer, va camino de Inglaterra.

—¡Viene hacia aquí! Bueno, al menos sabes que está bien. Me pregunto qué lo habrá impulsado a hacer algo así —Alberto era el adolescente más equilibrado que había conocido. Era completamente ajeno a la angustia adolescente—. Es tan impropio de él.

—¿Quién sabe qué motiva a un adolescente?

Algo en la voz de Edward hizo que se preguntara si sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo. Dolía que volviera a excluirla.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Sí, por eso he llamado.

«No porque necesitaras oír mi voz». Por un momento, anheló con todas las fibras de su ser que Edward la necesitara tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Alberto aún era un niño y era lo único que le quedaba de la mujer que había amado… de modo que Edward ya conocía ese doloroso vacío.

—Lo que sea —dijo con más fuerza que la que había querido emplear.

—Es una oferta impulsiva.

—Es una oferta sincera. Yo también quiero a Alberto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. También Alberto habla muy bien de ti.

En esa ocasión captó con claridad el temblor en la voz de él.

—Intenta no preocuparte —dijo, porque no se le ocurría nada que no fuera «te amo».

—Voy a enviar a Mark con el coche. Estará allí en una media hora. ¿Podrías ir a recibir a Alberto al ferry y llevarlo a casa?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Yo llegaré en cuanto pueda.

—Bien, te veré entonces —confirmó, tratando de emular su tono serio y directo, fracasando. Cortó y se volvió hacia Alice—: ¿Has oído la conversación?

Su amiga asintió.

—Vas a vigilar al niño hasta que se presente papá —Bella también asintió—. ¿Y después?

—Después, supongo… —alzó los hombros esbeltos—. La verdad es que no lo sé —reconoció—. Llegará en aproximadamente media hora. Será mejor que prepare mis cosas.

—Puse tu bolsa de viaje en mi dormitorio.

—Gracias.

Alice la siguió a la habitación y la observó mientras abría la cremallera para observar el contenido.

—¿O sea que no vas a volver?

—Supongo que eso depende.

—¿De si eliges a Edward o a un bebé?

Oírlo expuesto sin ambages hizo que palideciera.

—¿Sabes?, nunca supe que quisieras tener un bebé. Creía que habías asimilado por completo la situación.

—Y así era, o al menos es lo que pensaba —corrigió—. Tal vez jamás conocí a un hombre con quien quisiera tener hijos —especuló mientras recogía el neceser.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?

Bella rió, sacó una liga de la bolsa y se recogió el pelo.

—Él es el único que parece no darse cuenta de eso, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que posee una mente muy aguda, resulta irónico.

—¿No podrías decírselo?

Miró a su amiga con expresión incrédula.

—Es lo último que quiere oír.

—Quizá debería oírlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el tratamiento de fertilidad?

—Supongo que deberé olvidarlo.

—¿Podrás?

Bella sintió angustia.

—No será sencillo. Era mucho más fácil aceptar que nunca podría tener un hijo propio mientras sabía que no había esperanzas, pero ahora… —calló, incapaz de continuar.

Su visita al especialista en fertilidad le había abierto toda clase de posibilidades en las que hasta ese momento nunca se había permitido pensar.

Antes de que Edward hubiera entrado en su vida, sinceramente había creído que había aceptado su infertilidad. Después de todo, en la vida había otras cosas que los niños.

No la hacía ser menos mujer.

¿O sí, al menos a los ojos de Edward?

Nunca había sido capaz de desterrar esa pregunta de su cabeza. Era un padre tan bueno para Alberto, que le parecía imposible que no quisiera otros hijos y a una mujer que pudiera proporcionárselos.

Resultó que sus temores habían sido totalmente infundados. Edward no quería sus hijos.

—Las posibilidades que tengo de concebir de forma natural son prácticamente nulas. O «entran en el terreno de lo milagroso», por citar al especialista en fertilidad que vi.

—¿Ya has ido a ver a un especialista?

Pudo comprender la sorpresa de su amiga, en particular después de haber dicho siempre que no entendía a las mujeres que repetían esos procesos de fertilidad cuando las posibilidades de concebir eran estadísticamente tan bajas.

—Sé que dije que jamás pasaría por ese tipo de cosas, pero en su momento no era una opción viable para mí. Si no puedes tener algo, a veces facilita la vida decirte que en realidad no lo quieres. El médico mostró un optimismo cauto, pero se trata de una técnica nueva y buscan a pacientes adecuadas para participar en una prueba clínica. Las probabilidades son tan escasas que tampoco funcionará —cerró la bolsa y la colgó al hombro.

—El matrimonio es un compromiso.

A mitad de camino hacia la puerta se detuvo y dijo con los ojos húmedos:

—¿Sabes? Cada vez que me estoy acercando, él me aleja. No le importo del modo en que… —calló de golpe, abochornada por lo que había dejado escapar por los labios—. Será mejor que baje y espere a Mark.

Bajaba cuando la voz de Alice reverberó por las escaleras.

—Quizá le importas demasiado, Bella, y lo asusta. Sólo es una idea…

Las intenciones de Alice eran buenas, pero no conocía a Edward; nada lo asustaba.

La limusina la esperaba. Nada más verla, el chófer bajó y le tomó la bolsa de viaje, preguntándole educadamente cómo se encontraba.

—Hola, Mark —murmuró antes de sentarse en la parte de atrás.

Cuando el vehículo arrancó, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos regresaran a la primera vez que había viajado en ese coche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 7**

De hecho, aquel día había empezado fatal. Uno de sus pacientes, un anciano adorable que había sido sometido a cirugía cardiovascular y que estaba recuperándose, había fallecido de repente.

Salir del hospital y contemplar el cielo plomizo no había ayudado a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Justo cuando se preparaba para cruzar a la carrera hacia la parada del autobús había sentido una mano en su hombro.

Se había vuelto y encontrado a la altura de sus ojos una cara chaqueta de piel. Y debajo un jersey gris claro de cachemira.

Al alzar la cabeza, a duras penas había conseguido no emitir un inadecuado jadeo. En cuanto vio esos ojos profundamente oscuros el cansancio que había hecho que sus pasos resultaran pesados se había evaporado con la descarga de adrenalina.

Al menos había esperado que fuera adrenalina, pero si hubiera sido por sus hormonas, estaría metida en problemas porque había olvidado cómo respirar. La habría ayudado si él hubiera movido la mano, pero aún seguía sobre su hombro.

Había esbozado una leve sonrisa.

Durante la última semana había visto a Edward Cullen cada día. Había podido observar de primera mano la satisfactoria cicatrización de la herida que ella misma le había suturado. También había podido presenciar la devoción que le inspiraba su hijo y la capacidad que tenía de funcionar casi sin dormir.

Había permanecido junto a la cama de su hijo treinta y seis horas seguidas antes de marcharse el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y regresar afeitado. Si desarreglado y manchado de sangre había parecido más atractivo que lo que un hombre tenía derecho a estar… limpio simplemente había estado increíble.

—Señor Cullen —la humedad en la cara y el cabello pegado contra la frente sugerían que llevaba allí un buen rato.

—Me llamo Edward.

Enarcó una ceja, pero Bella se sentía demasiado agitada por su presencia, tan física, como para responder a la señal de curiosidad. Era dolorosamente consciente del contacto ligero sobre el hombro y la reacción tan poco casual que le provocaba a ella.

—¿Alberto la llama Bella?

Ella asintió, descubriendo que no podría apartar la vista de esas facciones marcadas aunque en ello le fuera la vida.

—Sí.

—Es un nombre poco corriente.

—Mi abuela era irlandesa. Me pusieron ese nombre en su honor.

—¿Se va a casa? —ella asintió—. Y está cansada y hambrienta porque ha trabajado durante su hora para cenar y —sonrió— ahora mismo se pregunta cómo sé estas cosas.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—La observo.

Dos palabras, pero en ella surtieron el mismo efecto que el mundo desviándose de su eje, lo cual, si recordaba bien, podía dar como resultado el fin de toda vida en el planeta tal como la humanidad la conocía.

La idea de esos ojos oscuros siguiéndola le provocó una oleada de calor por el cuerpo.

—Me sentiría halagada si creyera que había algo más que mirar —indicó en un intento por quitarle trascendencia a su comentario.

Le costó más quitarle trascendencia a la expresión de su cara al recorrerle despacio el cuerpo.

Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron y siguieron temblando mientras luchaba por mantener a raya el insidioso letargo que le quitaba la fuerza de sus extremidades y le licuaba el cerebro.

—Nunca es una incomodidad mirar a una mujer hermosa.

—¡Yo!

La exclamación sorprendida hizo que él soltara una carcajada.

—Es infinitamente preferible observarla a usted que a su amigo, el musculoso jefe de enfermeros. ¿Quizá ustedes dos son pareja?

—¡John! —la sugerencia la sobresaltó—. No, claro que no.

—Él también la mira.

—No sea ridículo —replicó enfadada.

—Pobre John —musitó él—. Y ahora que he hecho que pensara en ello, comprende que es cierto. Es inútil negarlo. Tiene el rostro más transparente que jamás he visto.

Hizo que sonara como un defecto y tuvo ganas de coincidir con él. En ese momento por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos que hubiera preferido desconocer. La idea de estar transmitiéndoselos la horrorizó.

—Confunde la vida real con una telenovela. Creo, señor Cullen, que ha dispuesto de demasiado tiempo libre. Es evidente que su imaginación se ha desbocado.

En sus ojos brilló una luz que Bella no se atrevió a analizar mientras él le concedía la razón.

—Quizá tenga razón en que la imaginación no puede sustituir a la realidad. No cuando se torna dolorosamente frustrante… —murmuró, mirándole los suaves labios rosados de un modo que la paralizó.

—De hecho, señor Edward, a mí me parece que la realidad rara vez está a la altura de la imaginación —por ejemplo, esa boca que tanto la distraía. Era imposible que besara tan bien como sugerían esos labios sensuales.

—Eso no me ofrece una gran opinión sobre los hombres que ha habido en su vida.

Cuando lo asimiló, palideció.

—¡Yo no hablaba de sexo!

—Claro que no —la aplacó, divertido por su exabrupto—. La comida es un tema más cómodo. Pensé que tal vez le gustaría ir a cenar algo… comida real, no imaginaria.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿Me está invitando a cenar?

—Los dos tenemos hambre y yo estoy solo aquí…

Lo dijo como un hombre sin un amigo en el mundo, algo tan inverosímil que ella tuvo ganas de reír.

—¿Y no podría telefonear o chasquear los dedos para disponer de una preciosa, amena e inteligente compañía?

Él sonrió.

—Pensé que valía la pena jugar la carta de la soledad —admitió sin pudor—. Usted es una compañía amena e inteligente.

—Las adulaciones no lo llevarán a ninguna parte.

—¿Y bien? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Acepta?

—No puedo acompañarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Llevo puesto el uniforme y usted… —calló, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto.

—¿Yo qué, Bella? —sonrió.

El modo en que pronunció su nombre hizo que se ruborizara. Bajó la vista. Con semejante voz, podía hacer que la lista de la compra sonara sexy.

—La gente como usted no sale a cenar con gente como yo.

Cenaría con mujeres deslumbrantes que jamás vestirían un uniforme inapropiado y poco favorecedor.

—¿Hay una ley al respecto? —la vio fruncir los labios, reacia aún a mirarlo—. Hace que suene como si perteneciéramos a dos especies diferentes, Bella.

—Y prácticamente así es señor Cullen.

—Edward.

—Es muy amable, señor Cullen, pero no tiene que invitarme a cenar sólo por haberse tropezado conmigo. La mayoría de los padres expresa su gratitud con una caja de bombones.

—Me he quedado sin bombones —extendió las manos hacia arriba para ilustrar su comentario—. Y no tropecé con usted; la estaba esperando.

Ella lo miró a la cara.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así? —demandó, sin poder contener en su estómago un aleteo de entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué suelen esperarla los hombres, Bella?

—No lo hacen y deje de llamarme así.

—¿No es su nombre?

—No como usted lo dice. Usted hace que parezca el de otra persona.

—Bien, entonces no haga lo de siempre y suba al coche.

Giró la cabeza en la dirección que él indicaba.

—¿Qué coche?

¿Cómo lo había pasado por alto?

La limusina con las ventanillas tintadas que se detuvo junto al bordillo frente a ellos era enorme.

Sintió la mano de él en su hombro y no vio el daño que podría causar dejar que permaneciera allí durante un minuto.

—Necesita animarse.

—No lo necesito —protestó, liberando su brazo—. De verdad.

—Yo sí lo necesito —respondió él—. De verdad.

Algo en su voz hizo que se detuviera. Alzó la vista despacio y vio que estaba ceñudo y por primera vez percibió las ojeras y las arrugas de la tensión alrededor de su boca.

Costaba imaginar a un hombre menos propenso a despertar su instinto maternal.

—Tiene que estar muy cansado —«este hombre no necesita que lo cuiden», le señaló su voz interior lógica y racional.

—No me iría mal un cambio de ambiente. Pensé que le alegraría que siguiera su consejo. ¿No es lo que ha estado recomendándome durante días a través de su excelente jefe de enfermeros? —preguntó con tono inocente—. Un hombre más sensato daría por hecho que era reacia a hablar conmigo…

—Di por sentado que le resultaría más fácil aceptar un consejo si se lo daba un hombre.

—¿Cree que tengo algún problema con las mujeres fuertes? De hecho, me gusta una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y no le da miedo decírselo a un hombre.

Quizá era ella quien veía un matiz sexual que no existía. No obstante, se esforzó en mantener a raya el rubor.

—Aceptar los consejos de una mujer en las circunstancias adecuadas —prosiguió él—, puede ser muy agradable.

De inmediato se corrigió. ¡Claro que existía el matiz sexual!

Soslayó el peligroso tirón de excitación en su estómago y lo miró con seriedad. Pero sólo aguantó hasta que vio el resplandor que ardía en las profundidades de los ojos de él.

—¡No me mire así!

Dentro del hospital tenía el control; en el exterior no había ninguna placa identificativa tras la que esconderse. Sus papeles se invertían y eso la asustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gusta —no era una mentira completa… el agrado no tenía nada que ver con los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

—Cene conmigo.

—No sería buena compañía.

—Me arriesgaré. Relájese. Usted tiene hambre, yo tengo hambre… ¿dónde está el problema?

En que relajarse con ese hombre era clínicamente imposible.

Giró la cabeza para hablarle en rápido italiano al chófer antes de abrirle a ella la puerta de atrás del lujoso vehículo.

Tras una pausa, Bella entró. Sólo era una cena y a veces había que vivir un poco peligrosamente… aparte de que en casa sólo la esperaba un plato de comida precocinada.

—¡Santo cielo, esto es más grande que mi cocina! —exclamó, sorprendida por el extravagante lujo como para mostrarse indiferente—. Este cacharro debe consumir litros de combustible.

—Sería un mal hombre de negocios si no supiera…

—Y no un «implacable genio de las finanzas» —citó ella con tono travieso.

Él movió la cabeza con sonrisa irónica.

—Supongo que esa cita del suplemento dominical me acompañará hasta la tumba.

—¿Es así como viaja un genio?

—No soy uno y por lo general me resulta más cómodo usar un helicóptero.

La respuesta le provocó una risa.

—¿Y lo de despiadado? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa carismática.

—Eso depende de con quién esté hablando.

—Hablo con usted.

—¿Y usted qué piensa?

—Que le es imposible ofrecer una respuesta directa. Quizá debería dedicarse a la política.

—¿O sea que quiere conocer al hombre que hay detrás de ese estúpido titular?

Ella movió la cabeza.

—No dispongo de ese tiempo. Sólo es una cena.

—No tiene por qué ser sólo una.

La calidez terrenal de su escrutinio hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Intentó reír para reducir la tensión que había surgido en el espacio reducido, pero tenía las cuerdas vocales paralizadas.

—Probablemente hace bien en no comprometerse. Aguarde y veamos cómo marcha esta noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La puerta de la limusina al abrirse le brindó la distracción necesaria para permitirle escapar del dominio sensual que la tenía inmovilizada y liberarse de esa mirada intensa.

Estaba tan agitada que al bajar no se percató de inmediato de que en esa zona residencial no había ningún local.

—Esto no es un restaurante —dijo, mirándolo con expresión acusadora al acercarse a la entrada cubierta de un edificio grande de estilo georgiano.

—Es mi casa.

—¿Qué parte?

—Toda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran. Una mujer de pelo negro, de treinta y pocos años y con una falda azul marino, le sonrió agradablemente. Impulsada por el toque delicado de la mano de él en su espalda, entró en el recibidor elegante iluminado por arañas de cristal y dominado por una amplia escalera bajo la cual se podría haber acomodado una orquesta entera.

Deslumbrada por todo ese esplendor reluciente, no captó el nombre cuando Edward le presentó al ama de llaves. Después de un breve intercambio en italiano, la mujer de voz suave se despidió con tono cortés y desapareció por una de las muchas puertas que daban a la zona de recepción.

—Venga.

Tuvo que reconocer que su estilo autocrático la irritaba sobremanera.

La condujo a través de una serie de puertas y por un largo corredor. Al llegar al extremo, abrió una puerta y le indicó que lo precediera.

Bella entró en una cocina, aunque diferente a cualquiera que conociera. El único lugar en el que aparecían cuartos como ése, era en las revistas de decoración.

—Ésta es la cocina.

—Bien visto —aprobó Edward, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa irónica mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. ¿Le gusta el _risotto_?

Lo vio abrir las puertas dobles de una nevera grande y comenzar a sacar ingredientes.

—¿Usted cocina?

—¿La sorprende?

—La verdad es que me sorprende que sepa dónde está la cocina.

Él rió.

«¡Ayuda! ¡Es tan atractivo!»

Pensó que parecía más relajado que nunca, aunque dado el entorno en el que lo había visto hasta ese momento, no le resultó extraño.

—¿No tiene chef?

—Varios. También tengo un chófer, pero eso no significa que no sepa conducir un coche. Aunque mi estilo de vida no me brinda la oportunidad de practicar mis habilidades culinarias tan a menudo como me gustaría. ¿Qué le causa gracia?

—Tiene varios chefs y cree que es algo normal… Es que es tan rico… —miró alrededor—. Es como si viviera en otro planeta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vivimos en el mismo planeta, Bella. Las cosas importantes de la vida no traen una etiqueta con un precio. Y ahora, puede quitarse el abrigo y servir unas copas de vino… el refrigerador de los vinos está a su izquierda —con la cabeza indicó un armario de puerta de cristal—. Y póngase cómoda.

Él retiró una silla de la mesa donde había depositado los ingredientes. Ella se quitó el abrigo mojado, lo dobló sobre el respaldo de una silla y, poniéndose en cuclillas, abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿Qué vino? —preguntó, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar mientras miraba la enorme cantidad de botellas allí guardadas.

—Cierre los ojos y déjelo a la suerte —sugirió Edward antes de centrar su atención en una cebolla que procedió a picar con velocidad de profesional—. Sacacorchos —dijo, abriendo un cajón y tirándole el utensilio—. Buenos reflejos.

Bella abrió la botella y llenó dos copas. Sentándose, apoyó los codos en la mesa y, mientras bebía, lo observó cortar, trocear y mezclar con evidente destreza.

Al rato el cuarto se llenó con un olor delicioso.

—Tiene buena pinta.

Él alzó la vista del plato que preparaba.

—¿Tiene hambre? —ella asintió—. Bien —alzó una cuchara de madera hacia sus labios y asintió con expresión seria de aprobación—. Ya casi está. Si usted lo remueve, yo pondré la mesa. No se preocupe, no muerde —añadió divertido cuando ella estudió la cuchara con suspicacia.

Los dedos se rozaron cuando se la entregó y Bella sintió un hormigueo que la aterró y la estimuló al mismo tiempo.

«¿Qué hago aquí? Éste no es mi mundo». Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y pensó: «Es su mundo y aquí no pinto nada».

—Siéntese —retiró una silla y le indicó que la ocupara mientras encendía la vela que había puesto en la mesa.

Sólo faltaba una música suave para que fuera una clásica escena de seducción.

El corazón le latía deprisa, se sentía sin aire, casi mareada.

«Cualquiera pensaría que quiero ser seducida».

Descartó la idea. Jamás se había sentido tentada por las relaciones casuales; la idea de intimidad sin amor la dejaba fría.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la piel tan encendida?

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, tembló por dentro, le dedicó una media sonrisa y ocupó la silla que le ofrecía.

Cenaría y se marcharía. Se dijo que corría el peligro de complicar demasiado la situación, dándole demasiada importancia a una mirada casual. Debía dejar de ver cosas que no estaban ahí.

Edward se sentó enfrente. Fue a rellenarle la copa, pero ella movió la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

Notó que él tampoco se servía. Como no hizo ademán de alzar su tenedor; esperó, con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en las manos, hasta que ella probó la comida.

—¿Y bien?

—Está delicioso —admitió Bella con sinceridad—. ¿Va a regresar al hospital esta noche?

Él movió la cabeza.

—No, Alberto se encuentra mejor y me ha echado.

—Tiene más agallas que el resto de nosotros.

Mientras cenaban, los temas de conversación fueron intrascendentes, variados, y Bella empezó a… relajarse era una palabra demasiado contundente, pero sí bajó levemente las defensas y la tensión se evaporó de su espalda rígida. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo que hablaron sin decir mucho, fue consciente de que estaba con Edward Cullen, un hombre peligroso acostumbrado a conseguir lo que deseaba.

«¿Y si me desea a mí?»

Se puso de píe con tanta celeridad, que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla.

—Ha sido una cena deliciosa, pero es tarde —tarde para fingir que no se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer instante en que lo vio—. Debería irme —«de hecho, no debería haber venido».

Edward dejó a un lado la servilleta y se incorporó con la fluidez que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos.

—Es temprano —protestó, yendo hacia el lado de la mesa en que se encontraba ella.

Bella se quedó quieta, con el corazón martilleándole, retorciendo la servilleta blanca, incapaz de mover los pies, hasta que él se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Dejó la vista clavada en la copa de vino en la mesa.

—Realmente debería…

Él posó el dedo pulgar en el labio inferior de Bella, sobresaltándola al tiempo que despertaba una expresión de curiosidad.

—Tu boca… se ve tan suave y exuberante.

Sus ojos conectaron y el calor y el apetito que ella vio reflejados en la superficie oscura de los de Edward le generaron una descarga sensual.

—Esta velada no va en la dirección que crees que está yendo —soltó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho, ya que daba la impresión de que su corazón luchaba por liberarse.

Él puso expresión sarcástica.

—¿Y cuál es?

Ella movió la cabeza para tratar de despejarse.

—En realidad, no soy una persona de una aventura de una noche.

—Una aventura de una noche no bastaría.

La observación ronca hizo que emitiera un leve gemido que trató de ocultar con una risa frágil.

—La verdad es que no creo que ayude a tu reputación que te vean conmigo en los lugares adecuados.

—No me interesa mi reputación y el único lugar en el que me interesa verte es en mi cama —ladeó la cabeza y observó su rostro encendido—. ¿Te he conmocionado? No estás cómoda hablando de sexo.

—Toda esta conversación me resulta incómoda.

—¿Preferirías hablar del tiempo? Podríamos, pero los dos estaríamos pensando en el sexo.

Alzó el mentón y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Habla por ti.

—Me decepcionas. No pensé que fueras una hipócrita.

La acusación la enfadó.

—No lo soy, pero tampoco me domina el sexo.

De hecho, era lo opuesto… al menos hasta ese momento. Porque su libido se había globalizado. Había cerrado las manos porque no confiaba en no arrancarle la ropa.

Él inclinó la cabeza y su aliento le acarició la mejilla.

—Me deseas —musitó con voz ronca—. Y sabes que yo te deseo y eso te gusta. Te excita. Yo te excito.

Movió la cabeza, porque supo que si hablaba podría darle la impresión de que deseaba que continuara diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

¿Y no era así?

Volvió a mover la cabeza, asustada por el torrente de emociones que la recorría.

—Llevo una semana entera deseando besarte. Voy a hacerlo ahora, ¿si eso te parece bien…?

Su voz seductora no pedía permiso, simplemente incrementaba con habilidad la tensión sexual. La verdad era que no esperaba que ella se negara, porque las mujeres le habían estado diciendo que sí toda la vida.

«Y al parecer yo no soy distinta», pensó Bella.

Y no lo era… para él eso era sexo sin obligaciones. Reconocerlo no bastó para que se sintiera menos desesperada por Edward. Realizó un último intento de irse.

—De verdad es muy tarde —incluso sus oídos captaron la falta de convicción en la protesta murmurada.

—¿Qué prisa hay? Mañana no trabajas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo comprobé.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

—La información es poder, Bella —esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y bajó la mano.

Ella quiso que la tocara.

Alzó el mentón y trató de parecer divertida.

—No tienes poder sobre mí —lamentó que sus hormonas no mostraran una autonomía similar.

—Es una pena, porque a mí me tienes en la palma de tu bonita mano —le tomó la muñeca y le abrió los dedos cerrados como los pétalos de una flor—. Una mano preciosa —susurró.

Su contacto le infligía un daño terrible, probablemente irreparable, al sistema nervioso. Con una mezcla de miedo y anhelo en los ojos, suspiró y admitió:

—La verdad es que no me quiero ir.

Algo ardió en la profundidad de los ojos de él, una satisfacción masculina primitiva con algo menos fácilmente identificable.

—Entonces, quédate, _cara_.

—Pero ni siquiera estoy segura de que me gustes.

Él rió.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, durante las primeras veinticuatro horas yo también estuve convencido de que no me gustabas.

—No lo ocultaste muy bien —trató de sonreír, sin éxito… la embargaba la emoción.

—Quería sexo contigo incluso cuando no me gustabas —sonrió—. Vuelves a mostrar esa expresión conmocionada.

Ella bajó los párpados. Se sentía excitada, lo que resultaba mucho más inquietante.

—Me sorprende que esté haciendo esto.

El corazón se le disparó cuando él inclinó la cabeza. Desde tan cerca podía ver los extremos dorados en sus pestañas largas y oscuras y la fina textura de su piel bronceada. Al acercarse más, todo se convirtió en un calidoscopio desenfocado y el latir del corazón se le hizo más rápido y fuerte.

La anticipación se cerró como un puño en su estómago al separar los labios bajo la gentil pero insistente presión de la boca de Edward.

Cuando le introdujo la lengua en la boca, Bella emitió un gemido bajo y le aferró los hombros, pegándose a ese cuerpo fibroso, duro y vital al tiempo que le devolvía el beso con una ansiedad próxima a la desesperación.

—_Dio mió!_ —él respiró entrecortadamente y ladeó la cabeza para estudiarla cuando al fin se separaron—. Eres todo lo que imaginé y mucho, mucho más.

El resplandor de deseo intenso que vio en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento y le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza antes de que volviera a besarla. Deslizó la mano hacia la curva de un pecho y las rodillas de Bella se volvieron de gelatina.

—¡No es suficiente! —jadeó ella después de unos minutos de esa tortura.

Edward se obligó a apartar un poco la boca.

—¿No es suficiente qué? —preguntó.

Ella suspiró y le pasó la lengua por la curva sensual del labio superior.

—Tú —reveló.

—¿Quieres más de mí?

Con los ojos dilatados, ladeó la cabeza para enfocar sus facciones.

—No, quiero todo.

Edward contuvo el aliento, metió los dedos en el cabello rojo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el fin de dejar expuesta la delicada curva de esa pálida garganta.

Bella cerró los ojos y él pegó los labios en el hueco de la base de su cuello y luego fue subiendo hasta su boca con una serie de besos eróticos.

Ella soltó una exclamación cuando la alzó en vilo.

—¿Qué haces?

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con el pie.

—No quiero que la primera vez sea en la mesa de la cocina.

—A mí no me importa donde sea mientras suceda —atónita, se preguntó si había hablado ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 9**

Jadeante, aunque no por el esfuerzo de subir los escalones de dos en dos, abrió la puerta de su enorme dormitorio dominado por una gran cama con dosel.

Bella no fue capaz de fijarse en nada más. Toda su atención se hallaba centrada en el hombre que la depositó con cuidado en el centro de la vasta cama antes de encender una lámpara.

Seguía jadeando al sacarse la camisa de los pantalones y desprenderse de ella.

El gemido de Bella resultó audible. El deseo le atenazó el vientre mientras lo miraba con asombro silencioso.

Era duro y esbelto, sin un gramo de grasa que estorbara la perfección de esos músculos definidos.

Quería tocarlo, sentir esa piel desnuda contra la suya; quería probarlo y experimentar las manos de él sobre su propio cuerpo. No fue consciente de que había expresado esa creciente desesperación de realizar dichas ambiciones hasta que él se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y prometió con voz gutural:

—Lo harás, _cara_, lo harás…

No dejó de mirarla ni un segundo mientras se bajaba los pantalones por la cintura estrecha y los apartaba con los pies. Permaneció allí un momento, con unos calzoncillos que apenas lograban ocultar el poderío de su erección.

Se echó en la cama apoyado en un codo y acomodó el cuerpo largo junto al suyo. Le dio una serie de besos por la mandíbula al tiempo que buscaba el bajo de su top.

Bella realizó un movimiento sensual y sinuoso para ayudarlo a quitárselo por la cabeza y ver cómo lo tiraba por la habitación.

Disfrutando de la sensación, apoyó las manos sobre el estómago plano de Edward y notó la contracción convulsiva de los músculos debajo de la piel sedosa y velluda.

—Esto es una agonía —soltó al palpitar duro y ardiente contra las restricciones de su mano.

No sólo le llenaba la mano, sino el alma y la mente, estirando su capacidad emocional al límite, a un nuevo nivel mental.

Se situó sobre ella, observando con ojos encendidos y hambrientos el rápido subir y bajar de los pechos contenidos en el sujetador de encaje.

—Blanco virginal —murmuró él, invitándola con la sonrisa a compartir la broma mientras le soltaba el cierre frontal.

¡Vaya broma!

El recordatorio involuntario la puso tensa, pero entonces sus manos le coronaron los pechos y se los masajearon. La sensación increíble dejó poco espacio en el cerebro dominado por el placer para cualquier inquietud.

Cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba decirle que era perfecta y sonaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

Cualquier reparo residual se evaporó cuando el dedo pulgar de Edward comenzó a provocar primero un pezón y luego el otro, concediéndoles una vida propia antes de aplicar los labios y la lengua a la misma tarea.

Estremecida por el placer, con el cuerpo respondiendo al contacto más ligero, apenas fue consciente de que primero le quitaba los vaqueros y luego las braguitas con rebordes de encaje hasta que sintió los dedos deslizarse entre los rizos claros en la cumbre de sus muslos, buscando el centro lubricado y ardiente.

Tembló con una necesidad sin nombre cuando él le besó los párpados cerrados y le tocó la piel anhelante y sensibilizada del centro de su feminidad. La invasión asombrosamente íntima le arrancó un grito de placer sobresaltado. Las caricias la llevaron al borde de algo que estaba más allá de su experiencia, pero Edward se retiró literalmente antes de que llegara a la cima.

—Oh, Dios, yo…

—Eres perfecta; somos perfectos —le dijo antes de bajar por su cuerpo dejando una estela de besos por la curva delicada de su estómago—. Y esto —añadió, arrodillándose entre los muslos separados— también será perfecto.

Bella suspiró mientras observaba con codicia el magnífico cuerpo desnudo.

—He de tenerte… Bella, me estás volviendo loco.

Ella respondió enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, arqueando la espalda y pegando de forma provocadora los pechos desnudos contra su torso.

Sintió el aliento de él en el cuello mientras se abría paso entre los labios vaginales para penetrarla. Arqueó el cuerpo y exhaló un suspiro de asombro desde las profundidades de su ser.

—_Per amor di Dio!_

Apenas consciente de esa exclamación atónita, Bella le pasó las piernas alrededor de las caderas y se aferró a sus hombros sudorosos. En algún momento notó los temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo grande al contenerse, pero sucedían tantas otras cosas maravillosas que prácticamente sólo se percató de lo increíble que era tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Esto es fantástico, eres… ¡oh, cielos! —jadeó Bella cuando la penetró aún más.

Gritó su nombre una y otra vez como una letanía mientras le llenaba el vacío que no había sabido que existía en su interior, impulsándola hacia el momento de total realización, su propio cuerpo temblándole por el esfuerzo de la contención.

Entonces, en los momentos finales mientras se equilibraba ante el abismo, él prescindió de esa contención y con un grito la penetró una última vez hasta que ambos alcanzaron el devastador clímax al unísono.

Temblando durante las últimas convulsiones del orgasmo, se entregó a él sin reserva alguna.

—¡Oh, Edward! —jadeó, enmarcándole la cara con las manos y dándole un beso ardiente—. No te haces idea de lo contenta que estoy de haberme quedado. Eres perfecto —afirmó somnolienta.

Entonces, se acurrucó en sus brazos y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

Jamás olvidaría aquel momento en que había comprendido que había seducido a una virgen.

Al tenerla en brazos y contarle que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera virgen, le había confirmado lo ingenua que era cuando le dijo con expresión arrepentida:

—Lo has notado, entonces. Me preguntaba si lo harías.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tienes veintiséis años.

Con una gracilidad felina que le fascinó, se situó arriba y se deslizó con asombrosa falta de timidez hasta él. Le pasó un dedo por el torso sudoroso, insinuando la curva femenina de la cadera al pasar un muslo esbelto por encima de sus piernas.

—¿Cuántos años tenías tú la primera vez? —musitó, suspirando con voluptuoso placer—: Dios, esto es estupendo y tú eres absolutamente magnífico. ¿Te vas a quedar dormido?

—No, no me voy a quedar dormido —prometió él, riendo.

Nunca antes había asociado la risa con el sexo, aunque tampoco tenía por costumbre bromear o retozar después de la consumación.

El sexo se centraba en satisfacer una mutua necesidad primaria. La sociedad moderna sentía la necesidad de adornarlo y disfrazarlo y hablar de conexiones espirituales y emocionales, pero él no caía en ese engaño.

—Bueno, ¿cuántos años, tenías? —insistió ella.

—Pareces fascinada por mi historia sexual.

Con la lengua entre los dientes, le pasó un dedo por el torso, coqueteando con él con sus ojos verdes. Le divirtió verla descubrir el poder de su sexualidad femenina y disfrutar tanto de ella.

La mano exploradora bajó más y rió entre dientes al sentirlo temblar al tiempo que su cuerpo despertaba.

—Me fascinan muchas cosas tuyas —reconoció.

Muy consciente de la mano pequeña que en ese momento tenía la palma apoyada contra su estómago, repuso:

—No tenía veintiséis años —siempre que podía evitaba pensar en lo idealista que había sido con diecinueve años—. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan hermosa como tú jamás haya tenido un amante?

—Gracias. Es muy bonito lo que has dicho. Tienes unos modales encantadores.

—¿Modales? _Dio_, dices cosas muy raras. No es bonito; es un hecho… eres preciosa —le alzó la cara por el mentón y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

Bella no apartó la vista, aunque había timidez en su mirada directa. Cuando él posó el dedo pulgar en sus labios, aún inflamados por los besos, y recorrió su suavidad, ella bajó los párpados.

Se los besó y murmuró:

—Muy hermosa y deseable. Lo pensé nada más verte —vio que se le dilataban los ojos hasta que sólo quedó un pequeño anillo verde. Despertaba una excitación en él que amenazaba el control del que tanto se enorgullecía—. Lo que necesitas, _cara_, es práctica, mucha práctica.

—¿Y tú me la darás? —antes de que pudiera asegurarle lo dispuesto que estaba a complacerla, de repente gimió—: ¡No, esto está mal!

—¿Mal? —a él le parecía muy bien. La frustración aleteó en su estómago.

—Los pacientes son vulnerables —explicó ella con expresión solemne—. A veces se entregan a las personas que cuidan de ellos, imaginan que es una forma de agradecimiento. Es una verdad bien documentada. Aprovecharse de alguien vulnerable es despreciable… y ni siquiera puedo aducir que no sabía lo que hacía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Necesitó unos segundos para interpretar esa explicación enrevesada y ansiosa.

—¿Piensas que te estás aprovechando de mí? —tuvo que contener la carcajada porque vio que ella se lo tomaba muy en serio—. Si se pudiera acusar a alguien de algo así, debería ser a mí. Tú eras la virgen —ella descartó el punto con un movimiento de la mano—. Y hoy estabas abatida por haber perdido a una paciente.

—Soy enfermera y trabajo en una unidad donde la gente está grave, donde los pacientes mueren.

—Y tú mantienes la objetividad… ¿quieres que me crea eso? —preguntó incrédulo—. Te he observado. Irradias empatía.

Lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No para el anciano solo al que visitaste en tu día libre.

—El señor Newton no tenía familia aquí. Su hija había emigrado, estaba de camino y…

—No necesitas darme explicaciones por tus actos, Bella. No soy tu paciente.

—Pero tu hijo sí.

—No por mucho más tiempo —en cuanto superara la infección que había demorado un poco su mejoría, los médicos decían que podría estar bien para que lo trasladaran a convalecer a un hospital situado a media hora de la casa que tenían en Florencia.

Ella asintió.

—Volveréis pronto a casa.

Edward vio cómo sin previa advertencia las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los maravillosos ojos de ella.

—Dios mío —gimió, mirándolo arrepentida mientras se las secaba—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué lloras Bella? —preguntó.

Por lo general, las lágrimas eran el indicio que le recordaba que debía estar en otra parte. Mantenía un punto de vista cínico acerca de las lágrimas de las mujeres, ya que era de la opinión que tenían más que ver con la manipulación que con el sentimentalismo.

Aunque empezaba a ver que a diferencia de otras amantes que había tenido en el pasado, esa pelirroja no sabía nada sobre la manipulación o, ya puestos, del instinto de conservación.

Cerró los puños al pensar que ese ser inocente podía caer en las garras de algún canalla que se aprovechara de su naturaleza confiada.

—No lloro. ¡Oh, Dios! —espetó, mirándolo enfadada—. ¿Es que una chica no puede suspirar sin verse sometida a un interrogatorio?

—Estás molesta y quiero saber la causa —había experimentado una cierta incomodidad al darse cuenta de que de verdad quería saberlo—. ¿Lamentas lo que hemos hecho?

—¿Lamentarlo? —repitió, sobresaltada por la sugerencia y luego irónicamente divertida mientras le respondía—: Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Se sintió aliviado, pero perplejo por la extraña inflexión en la voz de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —ella movió la cabeza en silencio y se apartó, dándole la delicada espalda. La hizo girar con una mano en el hombro—. ¡Mírame! —ordenó.

Pasado un momento, lo hizo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el silencio se alargó hasta que de la garganta de Bella escapó un leve sonido ahogado. Con un movimiento fluido, se puso de pie junto a la cama. Parecía ajena a su desnudez mientras permanecía literalmente temblando, la piel pálida brillando con un fulgor opalescente.

En ese instante Edward había sabido que esa imagen de ella permanecería para siempre en su memoria.

—Me afanaba en encarar todo esto de forma adulta, pero si lo quieres saber, ¡perfecto!

Alzó los brazos, haciendo que sus pequeños pechos de puntas rosadas se movieran de un modo que lanzó una oleada de deseo por el cuerpo ya excitado de Edward.

—Lloraba porque te echaré de menos cuando te vayas a casa —cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza, luego lo miró con desafío—. Y antes de que lo digas, sí, sé lo estúpido que suena eso y lo ridícula que estoy siendo. Apenas te conozco. No tenemos nada en común y…

—¿Me echarás de menos? —vio cómo se ruborizaba al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger una manta que había caído al suelo y se envolvía en ella.

—La verdad es que no sé lo que digo. Ha sido un día muy emocional.

Edward palmeó la cama. Fue una invitación que ella aceptó pasado un momento, aunque para su pesar no se quitó la manta al sentarse en el borde.

—Ven conmigo —se oyó decir.

La expresión de ella reflejó la incomprensión que sentía él.

—¿Ir…?

—Ven con nosotros cuando regresemos a Italia.

—Eres muy amable, pero no me queda ningún día de vacaciones para este año.

—Para que quede claro, Bella, no soy un hombre amable y no hablo de unas vacaciones. Te gustaría Italia.

—¿Te refieres a vivir allí?

—¿Por qué no?

—Hay cien razones —replicó, tratando de reír sin éxito mientras le recordaba—: Mi trabajo está aquí, Edward.

—Hay hospitales en Italia.

—No hablo el idioma, se requiere tiempo para aprenderlo y he de ganarme la vida… Dios, ¿escuchas lo que digo? —exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sueno como si de verdad fuera a considerarlo.

—No debes preocuparte por ganarte la vida nada más llegar… no soy exactamente un hombre pobre.

Ella se puso rígida.

—¿Sugieres que deje mi trabajo y a mis amigos y vaya contigo a Italia como tu amante?

—No amante, precisamente —admitió.

Pero una vez que pensó en ello, pudo ver las ventaja de ese plan. Sin embargo, cuando ella giró la cabeza comprendió que no le entusiasmaba la idea.

—Bien, ¿qué otro nombre le darías a una mujer cuando un hombre paga sus facturas a cambio de ciertos favores? —inquirió con manifiesto desdén—. ¡Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan insultada!

A Edward su furia le resultó totalmente inexplicable.

—¿Te sientes insultada? —sabía que muchas mujeres habían anhelado ese puesto durante años.

—Exacto —apretó los dientes—. ¿Te parezco la clase de mujer a la que le gustaría depender de un hombre? ¿Una mujer que cedería su independencia? Haber esperado hasta los veintiséis años para descubrir el sexo puede dar la impresión de que he sido tonta, pero yo no me considero tonta.

—¿Es eso? Ahora que has descubierto el sexo estás ansiosa por experimentar —por su cabeza pasó la imagen de los hombres sin cara que continuarían con la educación que él había iniciado. Le palpitaron las sienes.

Después de mirarlo en silencio atónito durante un rato, ella echó la cabeza atrás y rió. Los ojos le brillaban indignados al responder:

—Y he de agradecerte a ti mi liberación sexual.

—No confundas la promiscuidad con la liberación —indicó con severidad, imaginando todavía esa hilera de hombres sin cara.

—¿Tú me acusas a mí de ser promiscua? ¡Lo que me faltaba! Tal como yo lo entiendo, cambias de mujer con la misma facilidad que un hombre normal cambia de camisa. Si fueras una mujer y no tuvieras tanto dinero, la gente te llamaría con nombres desagradables. ¡Y tendrían razón! ¿Sabes? Eres la clase de hombre que es incapaz de hablar de sus sentimientos y considera eso una señal de fortaleza.

—De pronto sabes un montón de hombres… y de mí —observó con tono lóbrego.

Lo miró furiosa.

—Conozco lo suficiente sobre ti como para saber que no quiero volver a verte jamás —recogió la ropa dispersa y huyó de la habitación.

Él se dijo que ese giro, aunque frustrante, a la larga sería lo mejor. Al apartar el edredón y ponerse de pie, un dedo se le enganchó con el sujetador de Bella.

Se lo devolvió una semana más tarde cuando se declaró.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 10**

La aprensión de Bella fue en aumento a medida que la limusina entraba en el aparcamiento subterráneo de la casa de Londres. Tragó saliva cuando Mark apagó el motor.

A su lado, Alberto se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, sin que nada en su actitud sugiriera que compartía el mismo nerviosismo que ella. Bella no podía creer que estuviera tan relajado.

Edward era un padre indulgente, pero cuando el joven sobrepasaba el límite, respondía con dureza. ¡Y en esa ocasión no cabía otra interpretación que se había pasado de la raya!

Aguardó hasta que Mark no pudo oírlos antes de formularle la pregunta que bullía en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Le había proporcionado un torrente de información acerca del viaje, pero hasta el momento no había dejado entrever nada que explicara la fuga.

Alberto la miró y se encogió de hombros.

La similitud entre padre e hijo nunca había sido tan pronunciada como cuando el adolescente la miró.

—Un impulso, supongo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, no le digas eso a tu padre, Alberto.

—No te preocupes por papá, Bella. Puedo manejarlo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Puedes manejarlo… —comenzó a reír. Aún no había nacido la persona capaz de manejar a Edward.

El niño no se mostró ofendido por su diversión.

—En serio, Bella, no pasa nada. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

—¿Has sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza? —el muchacho rió—. ¡Alberto! —protestó—. No se trata de una broma. No puedes huir así.

—¿Por qué no, Bella? Tú lo hiciste.

El delicado recordatorio hizo que se ruborizara hasta las mismas raíces del pelo.

—Eso —respondió—, no es para nada lo mismo. Yo soy una adulta…

—Y estás casada y yo no.

—Tu padre debió de ponerse furioso.

—Cuando te marchaste, pasó la noche yendo de un lado a otro.

—¿En serio? —calló y se mordió el labio. «De pronto yo soy la adolescente»—. Eso es algo entre tu padre y yo —cortó.

—Por supuesto. Cosas de adultos.

Lo miró con suspicacia, incapaz de desterrar la idea de que le seguía la corriente.

—Tienes trece años. Lo que has hecho ha sido increíblemente peligroso. Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa —afirmó, afanándose por transmitirle la seriedad de la situación sin parecer una madrastra pesada.

—Pero no sucedió —señaló, con otro destello de lógica irrefutable—. O sea que no tiene mucho sentido preocuparse por eso, ¿verdad?

—Sé que en ocasiones tu padre puede parecer un poco inaccesible, pero si hay algún problema, deberías contárselo a él, Alberto. Creo que te sorprendería lo comprensivo que puede ser.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Bella. Sé que a papá puedo contarle todo y, seamos sinceros, es la clase de persona que querrías tener al lado en un momento de crisis.

Esa percepción tan clara la dejó momentáneamente sin habla.

—Sí, lo es —reconoció al final—. Lo único que te pido es que cuando tu padre llegue, hagas lo que hagas, no actúes como si se tratara de una broma.

—No lo haré.

Tuvo que contentarse con eso, ya que el joven salió disparado.

Lo llamó, yendo tras él para alcanzarlo.

Pero no lo consiguió y el muchacho llegó a la entrada antes.

Bella se detuvo al pie de los escalones y lo observó intercambiar unas palabras con el hombre que había en la puerta abierta antes de desaparecer en el interior.

«Huye», le gritó una voz interior cuando el hombre bajó los escalones. Podría haber respondido a ese consejo de no haber tenido los pies clavados en el suelo.

—Hola, Edward —se lo veía demoledoramente atractivo con la camisa clara de algodón abierta al cuello y unos vaqueros ceñidos a las caderas estrechas, que resaltaban la extensión y el poderío de sus piernas musculosas. La añoranza la cubrió como el mar en marea alta.

Ni se le ocurrió cuestionar la presencia de él allí. Un año compartiendo su vida le había enseñado que el ingenio, la determinación y en apariencia unos recursos financieros inagotables significaban que pocas cosas le resultaban imposibles.

Se detuvo en el último escalón, haciendo que la disparidad que había entre sus respectivas estaturas fuera aún más apreciable, pero no respondió al saludo.

En ningún momento apartó los ojos oscuros e intensos de su cara.

—Alberto lo siente mucho.

Bella vio algo parecido a un destello divertido en los ojos de Edwarrd.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No con esas palabras, pero…

La cortó con un movimiento tajante de la mano.

—_Dio mió_, no me apetece hablar de mi hijo ahora.

—No conmigo, quieres decir.

La boca de él se tensó con frustración.

—Es una tontería, en serio —continuó ella con voz trémula—. Pero cuando nos casamos, me sentía nerviosa ante el hecho de ser una madrastra —vio algo parecido a la sorpresa en los ojos de él y rió otra vez—. ¿No lo pensaste? No se te pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar preocupada por la posibilidad de estropear las cosas y decepcionarte.

—Pues no lo hiciste.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo habría podido? Tienes en exclusiva el papel de padre. De hecho, si lo analizas, para alguien que se negó a ser tu amante, mi presencia aquí no cuenta nada. Me he esforzado en encajar en tu mundo, Edward, mucho, pero creo que sin importar cuánto lo intente, jamás seré lo bastante buena.

Un silencio aturdido siguió a ese exabrupto emocional.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que te sentías así? Pensé que querías formar parte de una familia.

—¿No has escuchado ni una palabra que he dicho? Quise y quiero ser parte de una familia, pero estoy fuera de ella, donde tú me has puesto —acusó.

Pareció sinceramente atónito por esa afirmación.

—Si es verdad, no fue mi intención.

—Nunca haces algo de forma fortuita, Edward. Tú manipulas a la gente.

—_Per amor de Dio_, te comportas como si lo hubiera planeado todo… —soltó una risa dura, se pasó una mano por el pelo y movió la cabeza—. ¡Desde que te conocí, mi vida ha estado tan planeada como un incendio forestal!

El antagonismo escapó de Bella como si alguien hubiera abierto una válvula. Daban vueltas en círculos sin salida. No la amaba y no iba a cambiar, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar con eso?

—Bueno, la verdad es que ya no importa —comentó con voz apagada—. Te dejaré con tus responsabilidades de padre. Ahora mismo estoy en la casa de Alice, ya tienes su número.

Asombrado, durante un momento sólo la observó.

—¿Esperas que me quede aquí y deje que te marches…?

Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres mi esposa, aunque parece que lo has olvidado.

Bella sabía que únicamente lo era sobre el papel. En el corazón de Edward siempre habría sólo una esposa, y no era ella.

—Fui tu esposa hace dos días —observó—. No vi que te esforzaras mucho en comprobar que me encontraba bien.

—¿Así que debía seguirte? —bajó al nivel de ella y cerró las manos con gesto posesivo en torno a su cuerpo, acercándola hasta quedar separados por un centímetro—. No tienes buen aspecto —acusó, y la preocupación hizo que la voz le sonara áspera.

—No dispuse de mucho tiempo para arreglarme —no mencionó el hecho de que el cerebro se le había derretido al oír su voz—. Dijiste que era urgente. Di por hecho que no había tiempo para ir a la peluquería.

Él sonrió y con voz intensa dijo:

—Tu cabello siempre está hermoso.

Quiso apoyarse en él y sentir que la rodeaba con los brazos.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—¡Tu piel es tan suave! Sedosa… por todo tu cuerpo —contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a la descarga de lujuria que lo recorrió—. Sólo quería decir que se te ve… —ladeó la cabeza— cansada —dijo pasándole la yema del dedo pulgar por las ojeras.

Bella no tuvo energía para apartarse.

—No he estado durmiendo bien —un sofá y un saco de dormir no podían ser sustitutos del calor de su cuerpo, de la calidez y la fragancia del cuerpo masculino.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿No? —o sea que Alberto no se había equivocado al decir que lo había oído ir de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba enfadado contigo.

—¿Enfadado? Pensé que podrías haberme echado de menos… —percibió el tono de súplica en su voz y experimentó rechazo… ¿Qué había sido de su orgullo y autoestima? Prácticamente le estaba rogando—. ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! —movió la cabeza—. Si hubiera aceptado ser tu amante, las cosas no se habrían complicado tanto. Quiero decir, lo único que has querido tú siempre ha sido sexo, y eso no es complicado.

—No lo era hasta antes de conocerte —confirmó con tono sombrío. Nada en su vida había sido sencillo desde que conociera a Bella.

—Tal vez te arrepientes de que nos hayamos casado —un silencio siguió a sus palabras. Se extendió y deseó que la tragara la tierra.

—Cuando te marchaste de esa manera, me enfadé, me preocupé, me… —calló, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Soltó un juramento en su idioma y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo y luego se frotó la mandíbula.

Fue una acción tan agotada que el corazón tierno de Bella recibió el impacto de forma directa. De repente se dio cuenta de que parecía un hombre que hubiera estado en el infierno y hubiera realizado el viaje de vuelta.

No podía ser de otra manera… su hijo había estado perdido.

El mismo hijo con el que sólo había hablado unos treinta segundos.

Eso sí que la desconcertó, ya que había esperado presenciar un estallido de Edward.

—Te he echado de menos.

—¿Sí? —sus ojos conectaron y las débiles defensas de ella se desmoronaron—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Edward.

Los ojos de él se encendieron.

—Mi cama, si hubiera podido pasar algún momento en ella, habría estado tan vacía como el resto de la casa sin ti —le dijo con voz baja e intensa.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos como un misil. ¿Quién quería autoestima? Vio la llama del triunfo en sus ojos, por un momento casi pareció alivio, antes de que le reclamara la boca.

Cuando él la aplastó contra su cuerpo, se dijo que estaba donde quería estar, donde le correspondía.

—Puedes soltarme. No voy a desaparecer —dijo un Edward mucho más relajado cuando al fin se separaron.

Bella movió la cabeza y le mantuvo aferrada la pechera de la camisa.

—Te la he estropeado.

—Me la quitaré.

A ella le pareció un plan perfecto.

—Aunque quizá sea más apropiado en un lugar menos público.

De pronto se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que podían haberles visto.

Riendo ante su evidente bochorno, giró para guiarla escalones arriba, pero ella movió la cabeza.

—Primero he de hablarte del bebé.

Había tomado la decisión de no tener jamás un hijo, pero eso no impedía que le causara un profundo dolor.

Fue consciente de que él se ponía rígido y de que se distanciaba de ella ante las palabras.

—He tenido tiempo de reflexionar en ello y tienes razón.

—¿No quieres un bebé? —preguntó con cautela.

—Te tengo a ti y a Alberto. Si no necesita una madre, tal vez necesite una amiga…

—_Dio!_ —la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Intentas avergonzarme?

Lo observó sin comprender.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

Desconcertada por la extraña sonrisa en su cara, se afanó en leer su estado de ánimo mientras él le apoyaba la palma de una mano en la mejilla y le acariciaba el pómulo con el dedo pulgar.

—Alberto tiene amigos, no tiene madre… o más bien no la tenía —le secó una lágrima que cayó por el borde de un ojo—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

En silencio, ella asintió.

—Absolutamente. He decidido que no quiero pasar, que pasemos, por todo esto sin siquiera una mínima garantía de que vaya a funcionar —había sobrevivido al conocimiento de su infertilidad durante años; sin embargo, estaba menos segura de poder sobrevivir sin Edward en su vida—. Y quiero que este matrimonio funcione.

—¿Y qué me dices dentro de diez, quince años… no me mirarás y estarás resentida por el hecho de que yo te impedí seguir intentándolo?

—Es mi decisión, Edward.

Había esperado qué pareciera aliviado, pero no fue así.

—Estás segura de ello —estaba aliviado de poder dejar el asunto para siempre detrás de ellos. Al menos una cosa era segura… nunca más volvería a preguntarse si la amaba. Un hombre que amara a una mujer nunca le pediría que tomara la decisión que él había forzado que Bella tomara.

—Sí.

Sintiéndose como un canalla absoluto, asintió y la llevó dentro.

La sorprendió que Edward le dijera que el asunto de Alberto podía esperar hasta el día siguiente y que una noche reflexionando en sus actos le sería de utilidad.

Las prioridades de él eran diferentes. La llevó directamente a la intimidad del dormitorio, donde se quitó la camisa manchada y todo lo demás.

Le hizo el amor con una cualidad que nunca antes había mostrado, una intensidad y ternura vehemente que le atravesaron el alma como una daga y la dejaron con lágrimas en la cara.

Edward se tendió boca abajo y ella le acarició la espalda.

—_Dio mió_, siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tren —giró y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella permaneció con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, sintiendo la tranquilizadora palpitación de su corazón. Se dijo que un hombre no podía haber hecho lo que él acababa de hacer si no la amara un poco.

Con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 11**

Estaba oscuro cuando despertó.

—Edward… —alargó la mano y palmeó la cama a su lado. No había nada salvo un hueco cálido. Se sentó y volvió a llamarlo, más alto.

En esa ocasión obtuvo respuesta. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y él quedó enmarcado en el umbral.

—Hola, bella durmiente —fue hacia ella con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y otra colgándole del hombro.

Le sonrió somnolienta cuando se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso cálido en los labios.

—Estás mojado —le revolvió el pelo chorreante.

—Y tú incitadora —repuso con voz ronca, apartando la sábana que le cubría los pechos y respirando hondo—. Mmmm… y también hueles bien.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una y media.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—He dormido durante horas. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Porque estabas cansada.

Apaciguada por la explicación, se apoyó en la almohada.

—¿Y Alberto?

—¿Qué pasa con Alberto? Ya no necesita que lo arrope.

—No seas muy duro con él. Intenta recordar lo que es ser un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

—Creo que puedo recordar muy bien lo de las hormonas —también podía recordar lo que se sentía al tenerla en brazos.

—¿Crees que puede ser por la época de exámenes? Recuerdo que a mí me ponían muy nerviosa —miró a su marido, convencida de que jamás había sentido un atisbo de nervios durante un examen—. Además, tú eres un ejemplo exigente para cualquier niño. Tal vez se sienta intimidado… —sugirió un poco a ciegas.

—Lo dudo —repuso con sequedad—. En cuanto a igualar mis logros académicos, no le resultará difícil. No tengo ninguno.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ninguno?

—Que no llegué a realizar ningún examen.

—¿Ninguno?

—Faltaban unos meses para hacerlos cuando se me pidió que abandonara la universidad.

—¿Te expulsaron?

—Nada tan carismático —le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y rió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? —él jamás hablaba de su pasado y no podía pasar por alto esa oportunidad.

Se encogió de hombros con gesto resignado.

—Imaginas un misterio donde no lo hay —dobló una almohada y se echó a su lado.

—Eres un exhibicionista —acusó, continuando antes de verse completamente distraída por su cuerpo—. Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste la universidad?

—Por impago de la matrícula.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y entonces te pidieron que te marcharas? Eso es terrible —se mostró indignada—. ¡Cruel! —añadió.

—De hecho, se mostraron muy pacientes a lo largo de los años. El tesorero se dirigía a mí con diplomacia para decirme que el pago se retrasaba. Por lo general había algún cuadro o joya que se podían vender, hasta que no quedó nada —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. No te muestres tan trágica, _cara mia._ La educación formal no era para mí; resultaba demasiado… limitadora. En realidad, me hicieron un favor. Al mes de dejar la universidad había fundado la empresa punto com, que vendí antes de que estallara la burbuja, y el resto, como se dice, es historia.

—¿No te importa que tu padre actúe como si el _palazzo_ fuera suyo cuando va de visita?

—Es una cuestión de orgullo. ¿Qué sentido tiene hurgar en la herida? Además, en la actualidad es un hombre reformado, tal como puede estarlo cualquier ludópata.

—Creo que eres un hombre increíblemente generoso —dijo de forma impulsiva—. Teniendo en cuenta por lo que os hizo pasar a tu madre y a ti.

—Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, Bella.

Lo observó dubitativa.

—¿Incluso tú?

—Incluso yo —confirmó.

—No te creo.

—Deberías. Mi debilidad es una pelirroja que apenas me llega a los hombros —y se hallaba tan inmerso en su hechizo, que ya no deseaba escapar.

La declaración la asombró.

—¿Eso es un cumplido…?

Se quitó la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello.

—No sé nada de eso, salvo que es la verdad. Acerca de la calidez, _cara mia_… ¿te apetece compartirla conmigo?

Lo miró con timidez y retiró el edredón.

—Me gustaría cobijarte.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando volvió a despertar había luz y la cama a su lado estaba vacía y fría.

Se apoyó en un codo y estaba a punto de llamarlo en voz alta cuando vio el despertador. Atónita, comprobó que era mediodía.

Sacó los pies por el borde de la cama y se apartó el cabello revuelto de la frente al tiempo que se dirigía a la ducha.

Edward debería haberla despertado.

Le dijo lo mismo al bajar y encontrarlo en la cocina.

—Lo intenté —apoyó una mano en el trasero cubierto por unos vaqueros y con la otra le alisó los bucles aún mojados que caían sobre su mejilla—. Intenté despertarte a besos, pero tú te diste la vuelta y te acurrucaste como una gatita dormida.

Suspiró y lo miró.

—No debieron ser besos cariñosos —bromeó.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sexy y sin advertencia previa le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y le cubrió la boca con los labios.

—¿Ves? —indicó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—, ése sí me habría despertado.

—Te repito que no lo conseguí, y me habría quedado a hacerte compañía, pero debía realizar unas llamadas —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Sabes que me quedo en la cama si recibo el estímulo apropiado. ¿Te sientes —le levantó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla— predispuesta a suministrármelo?

Pensando en su cita de último momento en la clínica de fertilidad, bajó la vista.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo un cita…

Controlando su insatisfacción, dejó caer la mano.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se adelantó para servirse un café, permitiendo que el cabello le ocultara medio rostro.

—Tengo hora con el dentista. Se me ha caído un empaste.

Lo miró nerviosa. La mentira le sonó tan falsa a ella misma, que esperaba que él la descubriera al instante.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, _cara_? ¿Te duele? —preguntó él preocupado.

—No, no está tan mal, sólo sensible con el frío y el calor —continuó con la mentira, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

—Te acompañaré.

—No… ¡no! —con una sonrisa moderó su tono—. Creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de mantener una charla con Alberto —bajó la voz al mirar hacia donde el joven desayunaba sentado a la mesa, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de unos auriculares—. Seguimos sin saber por qué huyó —su preocupación al respecto no era fingida—. Y quizá le resulte más fácil hablar si yo no estoy presente. Tenías razón… a Alberto podría molestarle que interfiera.

—No podrías lograr que a Alberto le molestara tu presencia aunque lo intentaras —la miró con expresión peculiar—. No eres una intrusa en esta familia, Bella, eres un miembro de pleno derecho. No necesitas excusarte para brindarnos tiempo a solas.

La emoción le atenazó la garganta. El día anterior había hablado en serio. Si se había sentido culpable por mentirle antes, en ese momento se sintió desolada.

Después de ese día, se prometió que ya no tendrían más secretos.

El doctor escuchó con educación cuando ella le explicó que después de haber hablado del asunto con su marido, habían decidido no tomar parte en la prueba clínica.

—De hecho, señora Cullen, he de informarle de que ya no es candidata a la prueba.

Recibió esa noticia con un silencio aturdido.

—¿O sea que no existía la oportunidad de que me quedara embarazada?

Encogió los hombros. No supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada…

—A mí me parece evidente que ya lo está, señora Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 12**

Fue vagamente consciente de que la guiaba a una silla. Miró fijamente el vaso con agua que no sabía cómo había llegado a su mano.

El zumbido en sus oídos se mitigó un poco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con risa tensa—. Por un momento pensé que decía que estaba embarazada.

—¿No lo sospechaba?

—¿Sospecharlo? —repitió, pensando en los cambios de estado de ánimo, en la súbita aversión al café, en los pechos sensibles—. ¿Cómo podía sospecharlo? —demandó. Las señales habían estado allí, pero ella no había estado buscándolas… ¿qué motivo había para ello?—Usted mismo dijo que para que pudiera concebir de forma natural se requeriría un milagro —protestó—. Y lo habría sabido… Las mujeres lo notan, ¿no?

—No es inusual que una mujer no se dé cuenta de que está embarazada hasta que el embarazo se encuentra bien avanzado, y los milagros, incluso en este mundo cínico, no son tan raros como pueda imaginar. En mi trabajo veo milagros todos los días, el nacimiento mismo lo es.

Bella soltó un suspiro trémulo e instintivamente apoyó las manos sobre el estómago. Alzó una para cubrirse la boca y comprendió que temblaba con fuerza.

Movió la cabeza, todavía incapaz de creer del todo que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿No ha confundido mis resultados con los de otra mujer?

—Seguro —el doctor pareció más divertido que ofendido por esa pregunta suspicaz—. Está embarazada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —¿qué iba a decir Edward? Descartó ese pensamiento. Ya era bastante complicado asumir los hechos básicos como para abordar ese tema—. ¿De cuánto tiempo?

—Por el reconocimiento médico, diría que de doce semanas, pero podré informarle con más precisión después de la ecografía.

«Mi bebé…» Por primera vez se permitió creer y se sintió embargada por el júbilo.

—¿Me va a hacer una ecografía? —si veía a su propio bebé parecería más real—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo, si usted quiere.

—Me gustaría.

Bella no podía apartar sus ojos fascinados de la pantalla.

—Realmente es un bebé —susurró, secándose con gesto distraído la humedad de la cara—. Un milagro —añadió con voz ronca—. ¿Está bien? ¿No hay nada…?

—Su bebé está perfecto y de acuerdo con las medidas… sí, el embarazo es de unas catorce semanas.

—Realmente esto me desborda. Debería hacerle preguntas —movió la cabeza—. No sé… Jamás pensé que me encontraría en esta situación… —la voz se le quebró.

El médico sonrió y le entregó un pañuelo de papel.

—Encantado responderé cualquier pregunta. ¿Por qué no pide cita para volver con su marido una vez que hayan asimilado la noticia? Estoy seguro de que él querrá involucrarse.

Bella, que estaba igualmente segura de lo contrario, sintió un aguijonazo de dolor que la hizo jadear.

—Es usted muy amable. Muchas gracias.

Se marchó de la clínica y, aún aturdida, dio un paseo por el parque. Su estado emocional fluctuaba entre la euforia y el temor.

Seguía sin sentirlo como algo real.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Tener un bebé no era algo sobre lo que se hubiera permitido pensar hasta hacía poco. Y había tomado una decisión consciente de abandonar ese sueño. Porque de lo contrario, habría destruido su matrimonio.

Quería tener el hijo de Bella y lo quería a él. No podía tener a ambos.

Atribulada, se sentó en un banco y enterró la cara en las manos.

Al levantarla, estaba pálida pero decidida. ¿Por qué no podía tener a ambos? Edward había parecido estar en contra de la idea del bebé, pero una parte de ello se había debido a la falta de entusiasmo ante la naturaleza invasiva de la intervención médica.

Tenía un hijo y era un padre magnífico. Sería estupendo con el hijo de ambos una vez que se acostumbrara a la idea.

De pronto por su cabeza pasó la imagen de cuando le había dicho que no querría volver a tener hijos jamás.

Apretó los dientes y desterró esa imagen. Eso había sido en el pasado, su embarazo era el presente. Las cosas habían cambiado.

No era el momento para tener pensamientos negativos. Movió la cabeza para despejarla.

Pero no era la clase de información que podía soltarle así sin más, todavía no. Lo más sensato sería dejar caer indirectas, aunque aún no tenía claro qué clase de indirectas.

Él simplemente necesitaría tiempo para aceptarlo.

Respiró hondo, irguió los hombros y pensó: «No tiene otra alternativa».

«Porque tiene que querer este bebé tanto como yo».

Llevaban juntas otra vez una semana y la vida era tan perfecta como Bella podía imaginar.

Habría sido perfecta salvo por su secreto. Colgaba sobre su cabeza como la proverbial espada. Y ella seguía esquivándola junto con la verdad.

Debía contarle a Edward que estaba embarazada. No era algo que pudiera ignorar, y Bella tampoco lo quería. No tenía elección y el tiempo se agotaba; faltaba poco para que empezara a notársele.

Su cuerpo ya había experimentado algunos cambios sutiles y fascinantes. Cambios que parecían tan drásticos que no podía creer que Edward no los hubiera notado. Pero aparte de una entusiasta observación sobre el aumento de sus pechos, parecía ajeno a todo lo demás.

Cada vez era más obvio que el momento perfecto que había estado esperando no se iba a presentar más allá de sus fantasías. ¡E incluso en ellas jamás era muy convincente!

Aunque también podía resultar cierto que exageraba y sufría esas pesadillas por nada. No había motivo para dar por hecho que él odiaría la idea. Cuando se enfrentara a la realidad de un bebé, Edward podría dar un giro radical; tal vez quedara tan encantado como ella con la idea.

Pero también era posible que no fuera así.

Era la posibilidad para la que tenía que prepararse, pero no podía.

Cada vez que intentaba predecir su reacción, se ponía a sudar. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Debía contárselo.

No había nada peor que estar embargada por esa permanente sensación de culpabilidad. Nada podía ser peor que eso, salvo, posiblemente, que tu marido te odiara y que tu matrimonio se destruyera…

Y no iba a ser así.

No dejaba de recordar la expresión en la cara de Rosalie cuando le había comunicado su embarazo.

—Jamás me había considerado una persona maternal —le había confiado la otra mujer—. De modo que nunca había esperado sentirme de esa manera, y cuando se lo conté a Emmett, lloró… lloró de verdad. Ya sabes, no pensaba que pudiéramos estar más unidos, pero me equivoqué. Este bebé nos ha acercado aún más.

¡Parecía tan injusto!

Contarle al hombre al que amas que esperas un hijo de él debería ser un gran motivo de felicidad.

Después de pasar la mañana en el orfanato infantil, tuvo la certeza de que la vida no era justa.

Se marchó de allí con un objetivo renovado. Tenía las cosas más claras que nunca.

«Se lo contaré esta noche», decidió al subir al coche.

Esa noche había una cena benéfica, y al día siguiente sin duda buscará alguna otra excusa para considerar que no era el momento propicio, por lo tanto, ¿qué sentido tenía esperar?

—Sí, decididamente esta noche —afirmó.

No habría esperado tanto si no hubiera quedado para almorzar con Irina. Habría ido directamente a la oficina de Edward en Florencia, pero ya había rechazado la invitación de la mujer mayor dos veces desde el regreso al hogar.

«Hogar». Lo sentía como su hogar más que cualquier otro lugar que hubiera conocido. Pero, tópico o no, sabía que cualquier sitio donde estuviera Edward sería su hogar.

Valía la pena luchar por lo que tenía, y si no le quedaba más remedio que golpear a Edward con un palo en la cabeza para lograr que se diera cuenta de que un bebé era causa de celebración, ¡lo haría!

Al llegar al restaurante, Irina ya estaba sentada a la mesa bebiendo agua mineral.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo cuando la otra mujer se levantó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Demasiado sensible a los olores últimamente, experimentó una oleada de náuseas al quedar envuelta en la nube del fuerte perfume de Irina.

—Se te ve preciosa —comentó Irina cuando se sentó frente a ella y le pedía al camarero una botella de agua mineral—. Y qué zapatos tan cómodos —admiró—. Cielos —suspiró—, cómo me gustaría no ser una esclava de la moda. Y ahora, antes de que empecemos, deja que te informe de que le he dicho a todo el mundo que no es más que un rumor tonto.

Bella dejó el menú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando te marchaste de esa manera se habló un poco, pero yo dije…

—¿Se habló? —se sintió consternada. No había imaginado que su breve ausencia atraería tanta atención y la idea de ser el blanco de rumores la descorazonaba.

—De divorcio, pero no te preocupes, yo dije que todas las parejas discuten y que Edward jamás te engañaría.

—¡Claro que no!

—No te preocupes, soy una persona absolutamente discreta.

—No hay nada que requiera discreción.

—Es lo que yo les dije —le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y se concentró en el menú—. Comenté que tenían que ver lo felices que erais ahora, porque nos preocupamos mucho por Edward cuando murió Tanya. Fue un tiempo terrible. De no haber sido porque Alberto lo necesitaba, algunas personas incluso sugirieron que habría sido capaz de cometer una tontería… —calló mientras le dedicaba una mirada significativa.

—¡Nunca! —la protesta de Bella salió del corazón.

Edward no era de los que abandonaba; sin importar lo dura que pudiera tornarse una situación, nunca tomaría la salida fácil.

La otra mujer, desconcertada por la vehemencia de Bella, se mostró de acuerdo de inmediato.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Tengo entendido que aquí sirven una langosta magnífica.

Bella prefirió algo más ligero. Aun así, acababa de empezar a comer cuando tuvo que ir al aseo.

Un breve vistazo al espejo después de refrescarse la cara le mostró que el poco maquillaje que había llevado había desaparecido por completo.

Irina la miró fijamente cuando regresó del aseo.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Bella se sobresaltó. Estaba tan consternada por que hubiera descubierto su secreto que no notó la dureza en la voz de la otra mujer.

—Sí.

Los labios finos de la mujer mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa rígida.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. Te agradecería que aún no se lo comentaras a nadie. Todavía no es… no es algo público. Ni siquiera privado.

—Muy inteligente, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que pueden ocurrir en los primeros meses. He leído que un gran número de embarazos no llegan a su fin en…

La voz de Bella la cortó.

—¡No! Mi bebé está bien —soltó, acalorándose.

Carla enarcó una ceja fina.

—Por supuesto. No era mi intención sugerir que pudiera pasar algo; sólo coincidía con tu decisión de no hacerlo público tan pronto.

—En realidad, no es tan pronto.

—No diré una palabra. Edward debe estar encantado.

La culpa hizo que Bella se sonrojara.

—Bueno, en realidad aún no se lo he contado.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro que te parece raro.

—Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones —sonrió, revelando unos dientes parejos y blancos contra unos labios carmesíes—. Pero no te preocupes, no diré ni una palabra.

Dos horas más tarde, Irina estaba sentada en la terraza de la cafetería situada enfrente de la entrada posterior del Edificio Cullen, la misma a la que acudía Edward.

Al ver la alta figura de su primo salir por la puerta, se puso de pie y, cruzando por la ruta más directa, chocó contra él de forma habilidosa antes de que llegara al coche aparcado.

—Lo siento. ¿Está bien? —la mano de Edward fue de forma automática a sujetar a la mujer que se había topado con él. Enarcó una ceja al identificarla—. Irina, vas con prisas.

—Se me hace un poco tarde —reconoció, chasqueando la lengua al mirar las bolsas de las boutiques de lujo con el contenido volcado en la acera.

—¿Has estado de compras?

Edward pensó que había poco más en la vida de esa mujer. Y si lo había, ella jamás lo mencionaba.

Fue incapaz de imaginar a su esposa satisfecha con una existencia tan hedonista y superficial, aunque tuvo que reconocerse que a veces Bella lo llevaba a extremos.

Así como estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido poniendo en marcha el proyecto del orfanato en tan poco espacio de tiempo, le preocupaba que asumiera demasiadas cargas. Sabía que mucha gente daba por hecho que él había sido la fuerza motriz detrás del plan.

Y no había nada más alejado de la verdad, aunque Bella no parecía preocupada por el reconocimiento a su duro trabajo.

A veces le daba la impresión de que desconocía el significado de la palabra delegar, incluso de un simple no… alguien le pedía que hiciera algo y lo aceptaba sin tomar en consideración el esfuerzo para ella.

Cuando había hablado del tema con ella, no había tomado en serio sus comentarios.

—Me gusta mantenerme ocupada… y mira quién fue a hablar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tumbaste en la hierba a contemplar el cielo?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Cuando Irina dejó de reír, se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me acabas de dar la razón. Te creces con la presión, Edward.

—Conozco mis limitaciones.

—Eso es tan poco cierto que ni siquiera resulta gracioso.

Había dejado el tema, pero reconocía que había sido un error. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo pálida y cansada que parecía Bella aquella mañana, antes de marcharse.

—¡Ay!

El grito agudo lo devolvió al presente y a la mujer que trataba de recoger las compras del suelo. Sus esfuerzos se veían entorpecidos por una falda extremadamente ceñida y zapatos con diez centímetros de tacón.

Edward se agachó.

—Déjame —lo primero que recogió fue un pijama para bebé.

Con una carcajada, Irina se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Tendrás que fingir que no lo has visto cuando Bella lo desenvuelva —alisándose la falda, se incorporó y sostuvo la diminuta prenda ante él—. ¿Crees que a Bella le gustará? —calló cuando pareció ocurrírsele una idea—. Oh, ¿dime que no ha comprado una igual?

Edward observó el pijama y respondió:

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo ha hecho.

Carla emitió un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho. Estuve a punto de comprarle una rebequita, pero pensé, ¿es adecuada la cachemira para un bebé? —interceptó la mirada gélida de él y volvió a reír—. Lo siento, me entusiasmo demasiado, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso —bromeó.

El sonido artificial de su voz empezaba a crisparlo.

Edward colocó el resto de los paquetes en las bolsas y se puso lentamente de pie.

—Gracias —dijo ella, plantándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que aceptaba las compras—. Tienes que estar tan entusiasmado —ajena al hecho de que parecía un bloque de hielo, volvió a darle otro beso antes de cruzar hacia la terraza de la otra acera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 13**

Tenía que haber algún error. Bella no podía tener un bebé. ¿Por qué Irina daría por hecho que así era? Rememoró su rostro pálido, el cansancio, las visitas tempranas al cuarto de baño.

_Dio mió!_ Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del coche.

Depositando en la cama el vestido de noche, una creación de satén verde claro con un corpiño ceñido y falda amplia, Bella, con el sujetador rosa sin tirantes a juego con las braguitas, se sentó ante el espejo del tocador.

El collar de diamantes que ya se había puesto en el cuello centelleó contra su piel clara mientras recogía los pendientes también a juego. Todo había sido un regalo de Edward justo después de que regresara a casa y él le había pedido que los llevara esa noche.

Esbozó una sonrisa soñadora.

En cuanto se lo contara, ya no dispondría del lujo de fantasear, de refugiarse en un romanticismo ilógico, imaginando que se le nublaban los ojos y que la paternidad era exactamente lo que él había buscado.

Cada vez que especulaba con la reacción que tendría, se ponía enferma. Durante los momentos racionales sabía que se movería entre la furia y la aversión.

Su única esperanza era que con el tiempo se entusiasmara con la idea.

Se decía que era eso lo que sucedería cuando el reflejo de un movimiento a través del espejo la hizo girar la cabeza.

Edward estaba allí de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con una expresión que no la animó a considerar que alguna vez volvería a entusiasmarse con algo.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo sabes.

Él respiró hondo y se apartó de la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —preguntó con dureza.

—¿Cómo…?

Descartó la pregunta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Eso carece de importancia.

—Siéntate —suplicó—. No puedo hablar contigo mientras estás…

—¡Hablar! —espetó con disgusto—. Creo que el momento para hablar ya ha pasado.

—Sé que debería habértelo contado —reconoció ella.

—¿Contarme qué… una sarta de mentiras?

La intimidó la hostilidad que había en su voz.

—Jamás te he mentido —sólo unas pocas omisiones acerca del tema del amor—. Excepto en lo de la cita con el dentista.

La miró desconcertado.

—¿El dentista?

—El día después de haber llevado a Alberto a casa.

Edward palideció.

—¿Lo supiste entonces?

Bella asintió.

—Fue una conmoción para mí. Ni siquiera sospechaba que…

—Una conmoción para ti. _Madre de Dio!_ ¿Qué crees que ha sido para mí? Me dijiste que no podías tener hijos. ¿Cuántas otras mentiras me has contado? —se preguntó con amargura.

—¡Tú…! —sintió que su furia despertaba; no era justo. ¿Por qué no podía ver que era algo bueno?— Esto no es todo sobre ti. No es una conspiración o un plan retorcido. ¡Se me informó de que las posibilidades que tenía de quedarme alguna vez embarazada de forma natural o con cualquier ayuda médica, rayaban en lo imposible! Yo lo creí.

—¿O sea que es una concepción milagrosa?

Su desdén la crispó aún más.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, así es.

La serena dignidad de su respuesta pareció desconcertarlo.

—¿Quieres a este bebé?

—Nuestro bebé —lo corrigió.

—Entonces, ¿yo no tengo voto en el tema?

Bella se quedó helada.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que aborte?

Él pareció impactado por la sugerencia, pero Bella se sentía demasiado encendida para notarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no…

—Pero no derramarías ni una lágrima si perdiera al bebé. Dios, eres tan egoísta. No sé por qué no lo vi antes —lo miró con profunda desilusión. Él la observó con mirada pétrea—. No pienso dejar que hagas que me sienta como si acabara de realizar algo de lo que debería avergonzarme —declaró con orgullo. Luchando con el cierre del collar, desesperada de pronto por quitarse su regalo, comenzó a llorar de frustración—. ¡Maldita cosa, no quiere soltarse! —tiró de él hasta que le dejó una marca roja en la piel delicada.

—_Dio mió_, para… te harás daño —dijo, apartándole las manos a la fuerza de su cuello.

Bella se quedó rígida mientras sus dedos le tocaban la garganta, profundamente avergonzada por la punzada de deseo que le provocó el contacto.

—Ya está —dijo, soltando el collar en la palma de la mano de ella.

—Me quedé embarazada de forma fortuita… y por si lo has olvidado, no sin cierta ayuda. ¡No he robado un banco! —se mordió el labio trémulo, apartó la vista y añadió—: ¡Aunque por el modo en que te comportas, preferirías esto último!

—Me dijiste que no podías tener hijos —de haberlo sabido, habría usado protección y la habría mantenido a salvo.

Con los dientes apretados, le devolvió la mirada centelleante.

—Es lo que me dijeron a mí —alzó las manos—. ¿O crees que me inventé todo mi historial médico por algún motivo siniestro? No planeé que esto sucediera, pero no dudes de que estoy contenta de que pasara. Es algo que jamás pensé que tendría lugar, pero ha ocurrido, y puedes despreciarlo cuanto quieras, pero se trata de un milagro y no me importa lo que tú pienses o digas… pienso ser feliz —declaró antes de ponerse a llorar.

Él miró impotente mientras Bella lloraba. Las acusaciones reverberaron en su cabeza. Quería decirle cuan equivocada estaba, pero no podía sin revelar su culpabilidad y temor.

¿Cómo explicarle que para él el embarazo no era sinónimo de felicidad? En su mente se hallaba inextricablemente ligado a la enfermedad y el peligro.

—Lo siento, Bella. Siento no poder tomarme esto del modo en que tú quieres que lo haga.

Alzó el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Se sentía emocionalmente exhausta y vacía; hablar representaba un esfuerzo.

—Esto es nuestro bebé —apoyó una mano en su estómago.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé. Ha sido una sorpresa.

—Y lo has disimulado muy bien.

—Ya lo resolveremos —si algo le pasaba a Bella por el embarazo jamás podría vivir consigo mismo. Ni podría vivir sin ella, porque la amaba.

—No hay nada que resolver. Voy a tener un bebé, y si por activa o por pasiva alguna vez haces que se sienta no querido, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Edward fue a su despacho, se sirvió un coñac y luego, después de mirar el contenido de la copa, la vació en una maceta.

Junto con el juego, su padre había bebido en exceso cuando tenía algún problema… por lo general la última deuda de juego. Nunca había sido un modelo a emular, ¿por qué empezar en ese momento?

Una vez había perdido en la lotería del amor-matrimonio; eso no significaba que debía dejar que la historia se repitiera.

Podía comportarse como un hipocondríaco imaginando terribles sucesos o cerciorarse de que Bella y el bebé de ambos estuvieran seguros.

Aún planeaba la estrategia a seguir cuando ella entró sin llamar. Llevaba puesto un camisón largo que resultaba transparente a la luz. En otra ocasión habría podido pensar que lo había elegido para seducirlo, pero no era el caso en ese momento.

Primero lo miró a él y luego la botella abierta en el escritorio.

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No, cambié de idea.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama?

—¿Sería bien recibido? —ella desvió la vista y se encogió de hombros—. Por la mañana me encargaré de contratar a una enfermera, alguien que viva con nosotros, y tus revisiones médicas las harán médicos de aquí. Emmett conocerá a los mejores.

—Eso no es necesario —aunque evidentemente sí lo era para él. Comprendió que al rodearla de atención profesional dispondría de la libertad de distanciarse.

Reconocer sus motivos la llenó de una tristeza profunda. Había llegado a creer, incluso después de lo sucedido esa noche, que tal vez pudiera llegar a gustarle la idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Bella!

Edward se preguntó si el sonido de tacones sobre el suelo de mármol del pasillo eran en respuesta a su llamada.

Aunque últimamente ella apenas llevaba zapatos en la casa. Estaba en su último mes de embarazo y los pies habían empezado a hinchársele.

—¡Edward!

Se volvió y no vio a su esposa, sino a Irina. Su decepción fue demasiado intensa para ocultarla.

—Irina —miró más allá—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

La morena apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Lo siento, Edward…

Esa pausa dramática sólo sirvió para irritarlo; lo mismo que el olor del fuerte perfume en el que parecía haberse bañado.

—Me temo que se ha ido… otra vez.

Se preguntó cuándo iba a perdonarlo y dejar de mantenerlo a distancia.

¿Y qué hacía fuera de casa en su estado ante la inminencia de una tormenta? Podía sentir el aire pegajoso en la atmósfera.

—¿Adónde? —mostró una expresión de disgusto cuando Irina se acercó más. El perfume de Bella, cuando usaba alguno, era sutil y delicado. Pensar en ello le provocó una descarga de deseo por todo el cuerpo.

Si ya había perdido el control de su mente, ¿por qué no también el de su cuerpo? Odiaba sentirse desvalido, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

La frustración le tensó los músculos del estómago.

—Bella —a veces experimentaba el impulso abrumador de pronunciar simplemente su nombre.

Ajeno al hecho de que Irina había retirado con presteza la mano de su brazo e incluso a la presencia de ella, se pasó una mano por la frente y fue hacia la ventana. Los árboles que se alineaban en los bordes de la larga entrada de coches se movían bajo un viento que era una brisa suave comparado con lo que soplaría luego.

Las tormentas de verano podían ser feroces y devastadoras en las colinas, y era la idea de que Bella experimentara su primera tormenta sola lo que hizo que cancelara las reuniones de la tarde y regresara directamente a casa mientras aún podía.

—¿Dijo cuándo volvería? —se levantó el puño de la camisa y miró la hora. Le daría diez minutos; si no había regresado por entonces, iría a buscarla.

—No va a volver, Edward.

Éste la miró con ojos entrecerrados y reservados.

—¿Dónde diablos está mi esposa? —bramó.

La sonrisa tenue de Irina se desvaneció y dio un paso involuntario atrás. La furia que ardía en los ojos de Edward iba destinada a ella… Las cosas no marchaban como se suponía que debían ir.

—Es lo que intento decirte, Edward —luchó por recobrar la compostura y se humedeció los labios secos—. Se ha marchado —«y yo he venido a ofrecerte consuelo».

La miró un momento, luego sonrió.

La sonrisa hizo que Irina se preguntara por primera vez si había cometido un error. No parecía un hombre que necesitara consuelo; parecía un hombre capaz de hacer lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería. Comenzaba a creer que ya tenía lo que quería y que haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo.

—Sé que mientes, Irina —notó su palidez, pero no le inspiró simpatía alguna. De una cosa estaba seguro, y era que Bella no se marcharía sin decir una palabra.

«Y si lo ha hecho», dijo una voz en su cabeza, «¿de quién sería la culpa? Si hubieras tenido el valor de dejar de fingir, incluso ante ti mismo, y sincerarte con ella. Necesitas a alguien. La idea de pasar el resto de tu vida sin ese alguien es la peor pesadilla que puedes tener».

La amaba. Lo que había afirmado que más despreciaba había terminado por sucederle a él. Decir que algo no existía no hacía que desapareciera, sólo hacía que alguien quedara menos preparado cuando aparecía.

Ya no era el dueño de su propio corazón. En ese momento le pertenecía a Bella.

—Lo que no sé es por qué. Pero lo sabré —prometió suavemente—. Antes de que te marches de aquí lo sabré, y por si te queda alguna duda, sí, ha sido una amenaza.

Irina lo miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Jugó nerviosamente con el collar de perlas que llevaba.

—Estás alterado, Edward.

Éste luchó con el deseo de arrancarle la verdad a la fuerza.

—Y voy a alterarme más si no dejas de mentirme.

—No miento. Ya te ha dejado antes —le recordó con voz aguda—. ¿Por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo? La verdad es que era inevitable, y probablemente lo mejor a la larga —su expresión adoptó una mueca fea y maliciosa al añadir—: Nunca ha sido una de los nuestros —luego esbozó una sonrisa indulgente y lo reprendió con el movimiento de un dedo—. Debes reconocer, Edward, que tienes un gusto terrible con las mujeres. Primero la camarera y ahora ésta. ¿Te preguntas alguna vez lo diferente que habría sido la vida si te hubieras casado conmigo como habíamos planeado?

—¿Planeado?

—Cuando yo tenía veinte años dijiste que querías casarte conmigo.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que se refería a la broma adolescente… sólo que ella no bromeaba.

—Yo tenía dieciséis años —era evidente que esa mujer estaba ebria.

—Y tan atractivo. No me mires así, Edward. Yo entiendo que un hombre como tú necesita una esposa que lo aprecie, alguien que sepa que un hombre en tu posición necesita apoyo, no crítica.

A medida que la escuchaba, el nudo de miedo en su estómago se tensaba más. Su mujer embarazada había desaparecido y con cada segundo que pasaba quedaba más convencido de que esa mujer demente tenía algo que ver en ello.

—¿Quieres decir alguien que esté de acuerdo con cada palabra que yo diga? _Dio!_ —bufó—. Me moriría de aburrimiento en cinco minutos. Prefiero pelearme con mi mujer que hacerle el amor a cualquier otra mujer de la Tierra.

Irina lo miró fijamente y movió la cabeza.

—No la amas… no puedes amarla.

—Ya es suficiente. Desconozco qué fantasías enfermas has estado alimentando, y con franqueza no quiero saberlo, ya que mi estómago no es tan fuerte… —la crueldad deliberada hizo que la morena se quedara boquiabierta—. Mi única prioridad es hacer que mi esposa embarazada vuelva sana y salva.

—¿Cómo sabes siquiera que el bebé es tuyo? —en el momento en que las palabras despectivas salieron de su boca, Irina supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Comenzó a retroceder mientras Edward, con ojos oscuros como dagas de hielo, avanzaba hacia ella con toda la amenaza de un tigre implacable.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Mientras seguía retrocediendo, alargó las manos.

—No he hecho nada —farfulló—. Nada. Cuando llegué, ya estaba a punto de marcharse.

—¿Adónde?

—Dijo que Alberto y tú habíais ido de acampada a alguna parte de las montañas. Que desconocerías lo de la tormenta y que Alberto le había dicho que allí no había cobertura de teléfono —respondió.

—Cancelamos esa acampada hace semanas —en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ese viaje anual a la remota cabaña estaría a pocas semanas del alumbramiento.

El miedo a que el bebé fuera prematuro había hecho que decidiera trabajar desde casa pasado el fin de semana, pero Bella no lo sabía porque él no se lo había dicho.

La expresión de Irina adquirió un mohín petulante.

—Pues ella creía que estabas allí. Y se mostró bastante grosera conmigo.

—¿Grosera contigo cuando no intentaste detenerla? —pero sabía que si algo le sucedía a Bella y a su hijo nonato, no sería culpa de Irina, sino suya.

Porque durante semanas apenas había hablado con su esposa, porque sabía que si lo hacía, de sus labios podría oír las palabras: «Te amo».

Desterró esos pensamientos condenatorios. Ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante; en ese momento debía recoger a Bella antes de que estallara la tormenta. Ella desconocía la localización exacta de la cabaña, pero sí conocía el camino que tomaban para ir allí, propicio a corrimientos de tierra cuando llovía. Nadie que no fuera idiota lo intentaría sin un todoterreno.

Y Bella iba hacia allí. El pensamiento le congeló la sangre en las venas.

—¡_Madre de Dio_, la pequeña idiota! —susurró. Le dedicó a Irina una mirada que hizo que palideciera y añadió con voz lóbrega—: No quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva, porque te juro que no seré responsable de mis actos si un cabello de la cabeza de Bella sufre algún daño.

Luego emprendió la carrera.

Bella había subido aproximadamente medio trayecto por el camino escarpado antes de que resultara obvio que su coche ya no iría a ninguna parte. Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y recordó los comentarios de Edward sobre esa ruta, los todoterrenos y los idiotas.

Habría sido más útil haberlo recordado un kilómetro antes, pero entonces había estado impulsada por la adrenalina, el pánico y la idea equivocada de que Edward, uno de los hombres con más recursos y autosuficientes del planeta, necesitaba su ayuda para estar a salvo.

Observó la lluvia que golpeaba el parabrisas.

Pues en una cosa se había equivocado: ni siquiera un todoterreno con tracción a las cuatro ruedas habría podido superar ese camino embarrado, ya que más adelante apenas había sitio para que pasara una bicicleta, o para una persona lo bastante temeraria como para completar el trayecto a pie.

No estaba muy segura de la parte del idiota.

Su plan no había sido malo, sólo el momento. Si hubiera logrado llegar hasta ellos antes de que empezara a llover, no habría sido más que un paseo agradable.

Pero la lluvia no mostraba trazos de querer parar pronto. Consideró las opciones que tenía… y eran limitadas.

Podía esperar en el coche o tratar de encontrar la cabaña. No podía estar tan lejos.

Apagó el motor y con severidad se dijo que no debía ser una quejica. Un poco de lluvia jamás le había hecho daño a nadie.

«Pero siempre hay una primera vez», susurró una voz en su cabeza. Además, hacía por lo menos quince minutos que la lluvia había dejado de ser suave. El sonido del diluvio torrencial resultaba ensordecedor con el motor apagado.

En algún momento eso debió de parecerle una buena idea, pero ya no supo muy bien cuándo o por qué. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un punto en el que resultaba más sencillo continuar que dar marcha atrás.

Quedó literalmente empapada hasta los huesos antes de cerrar la puerta del coche… lo que le costó, ya que el viento soplaba con más fuerza que la anticipada. Al trastabillar en su ascensión, con la cabeza inclinada y los dientes apretados, no se permitió pensar más allá del siguiente paso, hasta que diez agotadores minutos más tarde, ya no hubo siguiente paso.

No hubo camino; simplemente, se acabó. El terreno se elevaba escarpado hacia su derecha, a la izquierda había una caída vertiginosa y al frente había un terreno similar al que había hecho… con la excepción de que no se veía ni rastro de sendero o vereda.

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, se secó la humedad de la cara y escudriñó el frente. El fragor de un trueno lejano la sobresaltó.

No podía permitirse el lujo de reconocer el miedo que sentía empotrado como un trozo de hielo detrás de su esternón. De lo contrario, supo que sucumbiría al pánico que tenía tan cerca que podía olerlo.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, analizando los instintos primigenios que habían despertado cuando pensó que Edward y Alberto se hallaban en peligro.

«¿Qué pensabas que ibas a poder hacer?» Edward no estaba desvalido, tenía los suficientes recursos como para enfrentarse a casi cualquier cosa que apareciera en su camino.

Lo más probable fuera que en ese momento se encontraran ante un agradable fuego frente a la chimenea de la cabaña.

«Cómo me gustaría estar con ellos». Respiró hondo y alzó el mentón al manifestar en voz alta:

—Bueno, no vas a encontrarlos si te dejas llevar por la autocompasión, Bella.

Como si oyera esas palabras de ánimo, el bebé soltó unas pataditas y le provocó una mueca de dolor. Llevándose la mano al vientre, se preguntó si heredaría la misma naturaleza intrépida.

Su expresión se endureció al pensar si llegaría a tener esa oportunidad.

¿Qué clase de madre era, arriesgando la vida de su bebé de esa manera? Su rostro adquirió una gran determinación.

—Por mi culpa nos he metido en esto, pequeño, así que depende de mí sacarnos.

«¿Dónde diablos está esa cabaña?», se preguntó.


	15. Chapter 15

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 15**

Edward encontró el coche. Buscó en el interior de forma metódica. En el asiento de atrás estaban su bolso y una chaqueta fina, las llaves seguían en el encendido, pero no había ninguna señal obvia que indicara que había estado herida. Soltó el aire contenido.

Quitó las llaves del encendido. En el futuro inmediato no pensaba dejar que volviera a conducir ni iba a perderla de vista.

Cuando emprendió el trote por el sendero ascendente y medio bloqueado la tormenta se hallaba en su punto álgido. Pensar en Bella ahí sola en esas circunstancias le desgarraba las entrañas. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacerle esa mujer? Cuando la encontrara le… si la encontraba…

Con la mandíbula apretada, desterró de su mente la imagen de pesadilla de un cuerpo destrozado en el fondo de un barranco. No era el momento para darle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Los pensamientos negativos jamás habían sido su estilo y no pensaba cambiar en ese momento. La encontraría viva y, bueno… luego la estrangularía por hacerle eso.

Diez minutos más tarde descubrió que se hallaba viva y bien. No había tiempo para estrangularla. Seguía el lecho seco de un río. Se situó detrás de ella y pronunció su nombre, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

Ella no lo había oído acercarse y comenzó a debatirse con frenesí antes de reconocerlo.

Al hacerlo, la oposición desapareció y comenzó a llorar y a decir su nombre una y otra vez. Edward pudo sentir los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo como una fiebre.

La abrazó. Cerró los ojos y aspiró la fragancia de su cabello. Estaba mareado por el alivio, exultante.

En esos últimos minutos de pesadilla había visto la vida sin Bella y en lo más hondo de su alma sabía que abrazaba a la única persona que le daba a su vida algo de sentido.

Quería decirle lo que significaba para él. Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua cuando le alzó el rostro.

El recuerdo de ese temor primigenio que había experimentado lo invadió al pensar: «¡He estado a punto de perderte!»

—No he tenido ni un momento de paz desde que nos conocimos —gritó—. ¿Te esfuerzas en hacer estupideces o es que no puedes evitarlo?

Vio el dolor en los ojos vidriosos de ella, luego la furia.

—Intentaba salvarte. No sabía que no necesitabas que te salvaran. Dijiste que Alberto y tú ibais a venir a la cabaña —añadió a la defensiva—. Pensé que lo ibas a recoger directamente en el colegio y sabía que no había cobertura y pensé que si me daba prisa podría llegar hasta vosotros antes que la tormenta y advertiros…

—Te subiste a tu coche y decidiste salvarnos —¿cuántas mujeres habrían tenido el valor para hacer algo así?—. ¡Estás embarazada de ocho meses!

Se sonrojó. A posteriori costaba defender sus actos.

—Quería advertiros sobre la tormenta.

—Siempre me estás diciendo la cantidad de personal que tenemos. ¿No se te ocurrió delegar la tarea en alguno de ellos, o incluso contactar con los servicios de emergencia?

—Me entró pánico —reconoció abatida. Se pasó una mano por la cara para quitarse el exceso de humedad y parpadeó, luchando por contener el llanto—. ¿Alberto está bien?

—Sí. No hicimos el viaje. Lo cancelé hace semanas.

Bella sabía que el tiempo que tenía reservado para su hijo era sagrado. Debió de ser por algo realmente importante. Y se lo estaba perdiendo por ella.

Abrió la boca para disculparse y la cerró. Con las emociones tan exaltadas, costaba retener la lengua y temió las indiscreciones que pudiera soltar en cuanto comenzara a hablar.

Él vio cómo le temblaba el labio y deseó mucho besarla, pero era consciente de que ya se habían demorado demasiado allí.

Sabía lo peligrosos que eran esos lechos secos después de una lluvia torrencial en las colinas.

—¿Qué estás…? —protestó cuando la alzó en brazos.

—¿Has visto alguna riada? —preguntó, depositándola a salvo unos instantes después en un punto seguro protegido del viento detrás de una enorme roca—. Yo sí —indicó sin aguardar su respuesta.

Alzó la vista y vio la furia oscura en los ojos de Edward. Podía entender su enfado; hasta el momento ella ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Y sin duda estaría pensando en todas las cosas que preferiría hacer en vez de perseguir a esa esposa alocada y muy embarazada por la montaña bajo una tormenta.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

—Irina estaba en casa —respondió.

—¿La viste muy preocupada?

Él rió de forma peculiar.

—No se le notaba. Tu cara… —soltó un juramento y apretó la mandíbula al notar por primera vez el arañazo que mostraba en una mejilla delicada. Le ladeó un poco el rostro para verla mejor, luego, satisfecho de que la herida era superficial, bajó los dedos—. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, deseando que no la hubiera soltado. Era ridículo, pero hasta un contacto ligero con él le bajaba los niveles de ansiedad. Se llevó la mano a la cara y tanteó el arañazo—. No lo sentí.

Él siguió mirándola y plantó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te has hecho daño en algún otro sitio? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras bajaba las manos por su cuerpo.

El contacto de Edward era de reconocimiento, la reacción de Bella no, lo cual, en esas circunstancias, resultaba un poco absurdo. «Tienes el atractivo sexual de una cría de elefante», se dijo. Hacía semanas que él no compartía su cama.

Desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

—No, estoy bien.

—No estás bien. Tiemblas como una hoja —descubrió.

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras él se quitaba la cazadora y se la pasaba por los hombros. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir… «tiemblo porque me estás tocando».

—Tendrás frío —protestó.

—Sobreviviré —dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Debes de pensar que soy una idiota.

Hubo una pausa, que se extendió mientras ella se esforzaba en no apartar la vista.

—No —contestó finalmente él—, pienso que yo soy un absoluto idiota.

La respuesta fue como una bofetada en la cara de Bella. Nunca antes le había dicho… que lamentaba haberse casado con ella.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —oteó el horizonte—. Necesitamos un refugio.

—¡No puedes cargar conmigo! —volvió a protestar Bella.

La alzó otra vez en brazos y le sugirió que se agarrara bien, añadiendo con firmeza:

—No puedes caminar en tu estado.

—Pero ahora peso mucho.

—Soy fuerte.

—Lo he notado —cerró los ojos. Hasta ella pudo percibir el tono melancólico en su voz.

Sólo tardó cinco minutos en localizar la cabaña. Bella comprendió que en ningún momento había estado lejos del lugar.

En el interior había lo básico: una habitación con una chimenea de piedra en un extremo y camastros en el otro. Una mesa y dos sillas de madera.

Edward acercó una silla a la chimenea y con la cabeza le indicó que debería sentarse.

—No hay muchas comodidades, pero al menos está seco.

Bella aguardó que el dolor en su espalda pasara mientras se sentaba con cautela. Todavía no se permitía pensar en lo que podía significar ese dolor. Cuando su bebé llegara, iba a nacer en un hospital limpio y seguro.

—¿Crees que la tormenta durará mucho?

—¿Quién sabe?

Incapaz de compartir su indiferencia, observó con la mandíbula apretada mientras Edward abría un baúl de madera sitiado a un costado de la chimenea y sacaba una caja de cerillas y un puñado de ramas secas.

—Pero, ¿no oscurecerá pronto?

Tener un bebé era la cosa más natural del mundo… y los partos en el hogar eran cada vez más populares, aunque por lo general en casas con agua y teléfono. Pero a ella aún le quedaba un mes. Si una persona imaginaba que estaba de parto cada vez que sentía una punzada de dolor, ella habría pasado el último mes en el hospital.

Edward le dedicó una mirada curiosa antes de inclinarse ante la chimenea.

—Te da miedo la oscuridad… no pensaba que le temieras a algo.

No captando la admiración en su voz, lo tomó como una burla, una sugerencia de que carecía de las fragilidades femeninas que sin duda a él le resultaban atractivas, y se puso de pie en un momento llena de furia.

—¡Temerle a algo! —repitió con voz trémula—. ¡Me da miedo todo!

Tener a su bebé en una cabaña aislada, sin agua corriente o asistencia médica, figuraba en lo más alto de su lista de miedos. Tan rápido como surgió su enfado, la abandonó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto cansado y volvió a sentarse, consciente de que Edward la observaba.

—¡Una lámpara! —repitió con amargura—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Estupendo, una lámpara… todos nuestros problemas se han solucionado.

Pensó que su principal problema en ese momento era mantener la boca cerrada. Le aterraba que Edward llegara a la conclusión de que sólo era desagradable y desagradecida.

—Escucha —musitó—. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas.

Él giró la cabeza despacio. Bella le devolvió la mirada con cautela, incapaz de interpretar su expresión. El lenguaje corporal de Edward era menos desconcertante. La rama que había estado a punto de echar al fuego se partió entre sus dedos.

—¿Causarme problemas…? —repitió con voz peculiar.

Ella asintió y decidió que le debía unas disculpas.

—Sé que he sido una molestia y que sentirlo no es suficiente recompensa por haberte estropeado el día y tenerte atrapado aquí, pero lo… siento.

—Y me lo dices a mí… _madre de Dio!_ —movió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se frotó el mentón.

El silencio se alargó, roto únicamente por la lluvia contra la ventana y el crepitar de las ramas en la chimenea.

—De verdad que lo siento, Edward.

Al sonido de su voz infeliz, la miró y dijo con voz ronca:

—Hoy he pasado por un infierno al pensar que podías estar herida y necesitándome, o algo peor —se frotó los ojos como si quisiera extinguir las imágenes trágicas con las que lo había torturado su mente—. Gustoso habría entregado mi alma si con ello te hubiera podido recuperar a salvo —alargó la mano insegura para apoyarla sobre su vientre—. Tú, y nuestro bebé —añadió emocionado.

Bella miró sus dedos bronceados como alguien sumida en un sueño. Pudo sentir el retumbar de la sangre en sus oídos. El corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Movió la cabeza, incapaz de permitirse creer en lo que él decía.

Mientras apoyaba su mano pequeña sobre la de él, se dijo que no podía hablar en serio.

Entonces, ¿por qué decía esas cosas?

«Antes de decir o hacer alguna tontería, recuerda que él sólo quería una amante y recibió una esposa y un bebé, ninguno de los cuales había figurado en su lista de cosas primordiales».

Miró los dedos bajo los suyos; esa mano grande era cálida sobre la tela fina y mojada de su vestido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos le escocían.

Si pudieran estar así para siempre, nunca más sentiría miedo, pero lo sentía. Tenía miedo de que si se movía, ese momento perfecto se desvanecería y lo único que le quedaría sería un recuerdo.

—Tú no quieres un bebé —se sintió impulsada a recordarle—. Y yo lo entiendo —le aseguró—. Sientes que estás siendo desleal con la madre de Alberto.

La sorpresa ardió en los ojos de Edward.

—Lo que sentí por Tanya no se parece en nada a lo que siento por ti —replicó ceñudo.

Bella sonrió, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón desgarrado.

—Lo comprendo —convino con ecuanimidad—. Sé que fue el gran amor de tu vida y yo jamás intentaré competir con eso —costaba competir con una amada muerta.

Edward soltó una risa incrédula.

—El modo en que funciona tu mente es una fuente constante de asombro para mí, _cara_ —dijo—. ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú sola? ¿O tal vez recibiste algo de ayuda de la prima Irina…? —especuló.

Bella se sintió obligada a defender a la mujer mayor.

—Irina no me contaba nada que no supiera toda la gente. No era ningún secreto. Entiendo que te resulte demasiado doloroso hablar de ello.

—No entiendes nada —replicó.

—¿Por qué no soy capaz de entender esa grandiosa pasión? —preguntó embargada por la emoción—. No eres la única persona que tiene sentimientos, ¿sabes? —soltó, llevándose una mano al pecho agitado al escapársele un sollozo.

—El motivo por el que no hablo de Tanya o de nuestro matrimonio es porque resulta doloroso… porque a nadie le gusta sacar a la superficie los errores cometidos, aparte de que hay que pensar en Alberto…

—¿Errores? —repitió, creyendo que había oído mal.

—No Alberto —se apresuró a aclararle él—. Aunque si Tanya se hubiese salido con la suya, Alberto no existiría.

—¿No quería un bebé? —intentó no sonar conmocionada, pero oír algo así le resultaba inexplicable.

—La convencí de no abortar y de casarse conmigo a cambio —giró la cabeza y añadió con tono triste—: Y supongo que podrías decir que eso me hace responsable directo de su muerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? —le tocó el hombro y de inmediato sintió la tensión en los músculos contraídos.

—Tanya desarrolló diabetes durante el embarazo. Los médicos dijeron que desaparecería en cuanto naciera el bebé.

—¿Y no fue así? —instó con gentileza.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Necesitaba inyectarse dos veces al día y lo odiaba. Al principio los médicos lucharon por estabilizarla, pero llevaba muchos meses bien cuando… sufrió un ataque de hipoglucemia un día que se hallaba de compras, pero la gente pensó que estaba borracha. Los síntomas no son tan diferentes. Cuando alguien comprendió que estaba enferma, ya era demasiado tarde. Había muerto antes de llegar al hospital.

Al escuchar esa historia trágica, sintió que los ojos se le anegaban.

—Es realmente terrible, pero no culpa tuya.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado a sus pies para ocupar un sitio a su lado en el banco de madera.

—Yo tenía diecinueve años y creaba mi primera empresa cuando conocí a Tanya. Estaba lleno de ideales románticos y hormonas desbocadas… una combinación peligrosa —ironizó—. En aquellos tiempos era bastante intenso y propenso a tomarme las cosas en serio. Escribía poesía —reconoció como si confesara un vicio tremendo.

—¿Escribías poesía? ¿Era buena?

—En realidad, era espantosa. Debí de ser increíblemente aburrido, pero ella era una chica agradable, atractiva y más interesada en el sexo que en el sentido de la vida, lo que hacía que fuera mucho más inteligente que yo —expuso con naturalidad—. La verdad es que creo que Tanya me encontraba un poco raro, y sé que no se habría casado conmigo si yo no hubiera ganado ya mi primer millón. No digo que fuera codiciosa o nada por el estilo, simplemente, bueno… la tentó el estilo de vida.

—Tú la amabas —protestó ella débilmente.

—¡Amarla! —exclamó con desdén—. Puede que haya chicos de diecinueve años que conozcan el significado de esa palabra, pero yo no era uno de ellos. No lo descubrí hasta hace muy poco…

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tú me amas, Edward…?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —replicó—. Incluso cuando no era capaz de aceptar mis sentimientos por lo que eran, te amaba. Racionalizaba mis actos, mis sentimientos, pero desde que te conocí he estado intentando unirte a mí —le tomó las manos como si nunca quisiera soltarla—. Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme… yo no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, pero era mi miedo el que hablaba. Tanya murió porque llevaba a mi hijo. Si te perdiera…

La miró con una desolación que le atravesó el corazón.

—No vas a perderme, Edward —prometió.

—Si lo hiciera… —cerró los ojos y tembló—. Nada más verte, fui un cobarde por no reconocer que lo que sentía por ti era amor. Eras, eres, el alma gemela que había decidido que no existía.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Bella al enmarcar el rostro de su marido con las manos y darle un beso en los labios.

—Te fuiste de nuestra cama —lo acusó, en una mezcla peculiar de llanto y risa. Su mente trataba de asimilar tanta sorpresa.

—Pensaba que era lo que tú querías —confesó—. Intentaba mostrarme sensible —movió la cabeza con una mueca—. Fue un infierno.

El reconocimiento le provocó una carcajada.

—No te hagas el sensible. No encaja contigo. Eres el tipo de hombre arrogante e incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, aunque a partir de hoy tal vez tenga que replantearme eso —su sonrisa resplandeció—. De hecho, eres mi tipo de hombre y… —calló, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, espero.

—Entonces…

Le palmeó la mano.

—Que no te entre el pánico, pero creo… bueno, en realidad estoy segura de que nuestro bebé quiere nacer.

—No, la fecha no es hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

—Díselo a él —sugirió, palmeándose el vientre al sentir otra contracción.

Edward se quedó totalmente en blanco mientras la observaba jadear hasta que finalizó la contracción.

Al terminar, lo miró con ojos ansiosos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

«¡Ella me lo está preguntando a mí!»

Edward se sintió avergonzado mientras desterraba el miedo que lo paralizaba. Su cerebro se despejó y se puso de rodillas ante ella, tomándole las manos.

—¿Bien? Voy a ser padre. Estoy aterrado —acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—De hecho, yo también.

—No puede ser tan difícil. La gente lo hace todos los días.

—La gente, no —repuso ella, fingiendo indignación—. Las mujeres. ¿Quieres cambiar de sitio?

De hecho, si hubiera podido quitarle ese peso de encima, Edward no lo habría dudado, pero como no era una opción, tendrían que arreglarse con lo que tenían. Un vistazo alrededor de la cabaña le reveló que era muy poco.

—Supongo que no aguantarías hasta que te llevara al coche, ¿no? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Bueno. Tú eres enfermera.

—Enfermera, no partera. Jamás he ayudado a nacer a un bebé.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No carezco de experiencia —esperaba que algunos de los datos que había encontrado en Internet acerca de los nacimientos anormales le fueran de utilidad.

—¿Has traído a un bebé al mundo?

—A un potrillo, pero el concepto básico es el mismo.

La risa de Bella fue un poco tensa, pero pareció más relajada.

—Creo que debería caminar. Ayuda a que las cosas se muevan.

Se puso a caminar por la cabaña, deteniéndose para respirar cada vez que sentía una contracción.

Él empezaba a creer que no estaba tan mal cuando Bella, más que respirar, gritó… y en su oído.

_¡Madre de Dio!_

—_Cara_, ¿qué viene después de la parte de caminar? —esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, no fuera muy doloroso.

—Puede que me saltara esa clase —controlando su pánico creciente, sonrió. Lo último que quería era traumatizarlo más.

Edward sacó los colchones de los camastros y los depositó en el suelo. Después de acomodarla sobre ellos, miró alrededor en busca de una cazuela. En las películas viejas, había visto que en todas el agua hervida era un factor.

—Deja que te cuente algunas cosas antes… puede que no me sienta con ganas de dar instrucciones cuando esté ocupada dando a luz.

Él escuchó y entendió aproximadamente la mitad, y sospechó que habría olvidado casi todo cuando llegara el momento crucial.

—De acuerdo, relájate y conserva energía —el consejo pareció fuera de lugar al ver que al acortarse el tiempo entre contracciones, descansar había dejado de ser una opción para Bella—. No puede faltar mucho —la consoló mientras ella jadeaba, la cara perlada de sudor que le empapaba el cabello rojo.

—Ya queda poco —dijo Bella de golpe—. Tengo que empujar.

—¿Es lo que tienes que hacer?

—¡Sí! —le gritó furiosa.

Esa fase fue relativamente rápida. Apenas pareció pasar tiempo cuando Edward exclamó maravillado al ver asomarse la cabeza del bebé y, momentos más tarde, su hija cayó, cálida, mojada y llorando a pleno pulmón, en sus manos que esperaban.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Bella, tratando de incorporarse.

—Es absolutamente perfecta —musitó, todavía asombrado por esa cosita que sostenía. Besó a Bella, le apartó el pelo de la frente húmeda y dijo con total sinceridad—: Has estado increíble… brillante —antes de apoyarle el bebé en el pecho.

La visión de su cara al contemplar por primera vez al bebé de los dos… la expresión asombrada, el amor maternal que ardía en sus ojos… permanecería con él para siempre.

El enfermero que entró sonrió al captar toda la escena y dijo:

—No queda mucho que yo pueda hacer.

El hombre explicó la situación en rápido italiano y cuando se marchó, Edward se lo tradujo.

—Al parecer Alberto llamó a emergencias. Hay un helicóptero esperando llevarte a ti y a esta pequeña al hospital.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—No me voy a ninguna parte sin ti.

Él le sonrió.

—Debes hacerlo, _cara mia_, pero te prometo que no estaremos separados mucho tiempo. Jamás estaremos separados.

Bella acurrucó al bebé contra su pecho. No podía ver ningún fallo en ese plan, y estaba segura de que cualquier futuro en el que figurara Edward iba a ser mejor que bueno.


	16. Epílogo

**Adaptación. Historia de Kim Lawrence. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin fines de lucro**

**Epílogo**

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

El chofer miró a su jefe y le dedicó una mueca de disculpas.

—Al parecer un camión volcó en el cruce…

La frustración de Edward estalló.

—¿No se te ocurrió comprobarlo antes de salir? ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

—Edward, no tiene sentido gritar. No es culpa suya. Lo siento, Mark, no le haga caso.

Con una leve sonrisa, el chófer inclinó la cabeza con cuidado, sin mirar en la dirección de su furioso jefe.

En cuanto se cerró el compartimento que los separaba, se volvió hacia su esposa con expresión indignada.

—¿Es que no estás preocupada? —demandó.

Ella le sonrió con serenidad.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —se palmeó el estómago—. Me acompaña una partera perfectamente capaz. Papi fue bueno para ti, ¿verdad, cariño? —le preguntó a la pequeña.

Renesmée Alessandra tenía dieciocho meses. Exhibía el cabello fuego de su madre, los ojos de su padre y una sonrisa que era exclusivamente suya. Su hermanastro era su esclavo y su padre bailaba al son que ella dictaba.

—Este bebé nacerá en un hospital, con médicos y sábanas limpias.

—Como sea igual que su padre, nacerá donde le apetezca —la ecografía había revelado sin lugar a dudas que se trataba de un varón.

—No puedo creer que esto se repita.

—No estamos en una montaña en la Toscana, Edward.

—No, ahora es en una autopista, vaya diferencia. Oh, cara, lo siento. Quería que esta vez fuera perfecto para ti, después de lo que tuviste que soportar. ¡Y sucede esto! —exclamó disgustado.

Bella lo miró con ternura.

—Edward, la última vez fue perfecta para mí. Siempre he sabido que nada superaría aquello y me gustaría que dejaras de angustiarte. Aún estoy en las primeras fases. Da igual estar sentada aquí que en mi habitación del hospital.

Él pareció apaciguarse con el comentario sereno.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir que la última vez fue perfecta? Fue el par de horas más aterrador de mi vida. Tuve en mis manos tu vida y la de Ness.

—No hay mejores manos en las que preferiría estar —le tomó una y se la llevó con cariño a la mejilla—. La cuestión es que me asusté, y mucho, pero también fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida. Dijiste que me amabas y trajiste a nuestro bebé milagroso al mundo. ¿Cómo puede haber algo mejor que eso? Y siento que este bebé está a salvo —le bajó la mano hasta apoyarla sobre el vientre.

—¿Has sentido eso? —inquirió él.

Bella rió.

—Cuesta no hacerlo.

—Creo que entonces nuestra familia estará completa… tres hijos es suficiente para cualquier hombre. No quiero ser codicioso —observó—. A pesar de lo sexy que se te ve embarazada, tengo ganas de volver a tenerte sólo para mí.

—El tráfico se mueve.

—¡Gracias al cielo!

—De hecho, Edward, creo que podría ser una buena idea pedirle a Mark que dé media vuelta.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión cómica.

—¿Otra falsa alarma?

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sabes? —comentó con tono sombrío—, tengo la insidiosa impresión de que este bebé vendrá cuando menos lo esperemos. Intenta sumirnos en una falsa sensación de seguridad —musitó.

—Edward, la verdad es que a veces puedes ser muy bobo —comentó ella con indulgencia.

Anthonny Lissandro nació con un peso de tres kilos, seiscientos gramos, a las dos de la mañana del día siguiente, después de que decidieran que se trataba de otra falsa alarma. Cayó en las manos de su padre llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Y, por supuesto, con sábanas limpias.

**Fin**


End file.
